


Deku, The Blazing Black Dragon.

by Dinodan121



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crimson Fatalis is Midoriya Izuku's Aunt, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, Gamer Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Guran Miraosu | Dire Miralis is Midoriya Izuku's Uncle, Midoriya Hisashi Tries His Best, Midoriya Hisashi is Fatalis, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has an Aunt, Midoriya Izuku has an Uncle, Midoriya Izuku is Alatreon, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinodan121/pseuds/Dinodan121
Summary: Basically the premise of this fic is that Izuku has the powers of the Blazing Black Dragon, Alatreon from Monster hunter, but he can only unlock the ability to control a certain element once he's exposed to a high enough quantity of it. Also, the dragon element will be One for All.
Comments: 535
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Not all men are created equal, that lesson holds even more meaning now as people are born with unique and sometimes powerful superhuman abilities, called quirks, and a young boy named Izuku Midoriya learned that lesson at the young age of four. Recently Izuku's best friend Katsuki Bakugo had developed a powerful quirk that allowed him to create explosions from his palms. After a day or two of the kindergarten class fawning over Katsuki's heroic quirk, both the young kids and the teacher had realized that almost all of the kids had a quirk, and now the only person in their class who hadn't developed a quirk yet was Izuku. Some of the other kindergartners in his class started to pick on the greenette because of the fact, saying he's quirkless, but fortunately for him Bakugo had his back and had always stuck up for his best friend, usually by scarring the bullies off.

But it all changed for Izuku on the bright sunny morning of his fourth birthday. The day before when he went to bed Izuku told his mother, Inko, that his whole body felt very sore and tired. Inko looked at her son with worry before having him take some children's pain medication and sent him off to bed, where the green-haired mother hadn't heard a word from him throughout the entire night.

Then the morning sun arrived, and little Izuku was feeling different from how he was the night before, but the boy was too tired to notice it right away. He sluggishly hopped out of his All Might themed bed and tiredly walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As the now four-year old was waking up, he went to pull out the step stool to reach the sink, but stopped when he saw that his tops of his forearms were now covered in dark black scales that jutted out like spikes on a hedgehog or thorny devil while the underside of his forearms and hands were covered in an equally black but smooth scales like the ones on a snake, and the ends of his fingertips now ended in sharp claws. The scales on his forearms had stopped forming at the elbows leaving the rest of his arms as regular skin, making it look like he was wearing spiky black forearm guards. The scales were also the same way with his legs too. The boy gasped in excitement as he quickly set up the stool so he could get a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He lifted his little body up and gasped in delight as he saw his reflection. The biggest thing he noticed was two large, black dragon-like wings that now were on his back. He moved, stretched, and tested out his new appendages with pure delight. Izuku then noticed that on top of the new wings, he felt another new weight on his body, as he looked behind him and saw that he also had a long black tail as well! Izuku squealed in delight as he felt the newly acquired tail wag behind him like he was an excited puppy. Izuku looked back at the mirror to see that on the top of his head in his curly green locks, two large, black crest-like horns had formed on his head.

Izuku couldn't believe that his quirk would be so cool, before excitedly rushing out of the bathroom, screaming for his mother, "Mommy! Mommy wake up! I got my quirk! Look, Look! I look like Daddy!"

Inko heard her son's cries faintly as she began to wake up from her slumber.

"Just wait Zu-Zu, Mommy will.... *yawns* be up in a minute..." Inko said tiredly as she stood up out of bed and stretched. She rubbed her eyes awake before looking down at her beloved son.

"Now then Zu-Zu... what was it you wanted to show me-..." Inko stopped mid sentence, now fully awake, and stared at her beloved son's new features before she beamed joyously at her baby boy. Tear welled up in her eyes as she excitedly picked up the smaller greenette and happily scooped him up and spun him around in her arms.

"Izuku! This is incredible! Oh, Hisashi's going to be so happy! You look so much like your Daddy now Zu-Zu!" The now emotional mother cried out with tears of joy as she stopped excited spinning the now giggling boy around, before pulling her son into a hug. Later on, the two greenettes went to get Izuku's quirk registered, Izuku happily taking his All Might figure with him.

"So what will you call your new quirk?" The old doctor asked. After about a minute or two of thinking, Izuku looked up at him with a small, delighted smile on his face.

"I want to call it… oh! How about Black Dragon! Mister what else do you think my quirk can do? Can I breath fire, or shoot lightning bolts! Or maybe even both!" Izuku excitedly said as he bounced in his chair.

"Sorry kid, but we ran some tests, and besides having a new unknown organ in your body, you've got no additional abilities besides what the new physical parts of your quirk grant. The organ isn't linked to your throat, so it isn't fire breath. My guess is it's like an appendix, an unused extra organ. It's best you give up on being a hero now, as there is little chance you'll make it without any added strength or elemental control most quirks like yours usually give people." The doctor emotionlessly stated to the young greenette, not caring one bit for the feelings of the boy in front of him. Izuku's world shattered upon hearing that, as he dropped his All Might figurine on the ground from how upset he was at the news.

After a long, but quiet car ride back home, Inko saw her son watching the same All Might video he loved so much with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

"M-Mommy? C-Can I be a hero l-like him?" Izuku sobbed out, pointing at the number one hero's smiling face. Inko tried her best not to also tear up at seeing her son like this, but couldn't hold back her own tears as she went over to comfort her son. Inko pulled the young boy into a hug while crying, she was going to apologize before she stopped and realized that saying she's sorry would be the last thing her baby would have wanted to hear in that moment, so she steeled herself and took a deep breath before looking Izuku in the eyes.

"Izuku, I don't want you to believe that mean old doctor, you'll be a fantastic hero. I just know it." She said truthfully and lovingly, making Izuku smile once more, even though deep down, Izuku was still hurt by the doctor's words but was glad his mother still supported his dream.

When Izuku went back to school things went from bad to worse, as Tsubasa, who'd grandfather was Izuku's quirk doctor, had told the entire grade, which then spread to the whole school, about Izuku's new but supposedly defective quirk.

His classmates mocked and sneered at him, saying mean things like, "Look at Midoriya, he broke his own quirk!"

"Don't have him get near me! I don't want him to break my quirk too!"

"He looks kinda like a villain now! I guess he can't be a hero anymore with how scary he looks!"

The bullies then began to use the nickname Katsuki accidently gave him a couple days ago against him as they all continued to laugh at his misfortune.

"He's as good as quirkless with a broken quirk like that!"

"Yeah! He just a stupid Deku now!"

"I guess we'll just have to call him that from now on! It fits him perfectly!"

All of the taunts and harsh comments made him feel like he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry as he sat on the floor, as his tail subconsciously curled around his feet and his wings draped themselves around him, as he now wanted to just hide away from the bullies. Izuku started to cry silently to himself, until he felt a comforting hand ruffle his hair. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around to see Bakugo standing beside him, the blonde haired boy looking down at the smaller greenette, and smirked before first pumping the air.

"We are going to prove them wrong, Deku! We're going to be hero partners together, remember! We're going to be the best of the best and no one will say otherwise! We will be better than even All Might! So you shouldn't care about what those stupid extras think about you, Deku! Cause it just gives us one more reason to prove them wrong right?" Bakugo asked, extending a hand out to Izuku with a genuine smile on his usually scowling face. Izuku stared back at Katsuki and smiled brightly at the blonde and nodded before taking the boy's hand, letting Katsuki help him up.

"Thanks Kacchan…" Izuku said back to the blonde as he was more than happy that his best friend would still be willing to stay by his side.

And Bakugo was right, Izuku would go on to become a hero alongside him, but he would become the greatest hero ever know! This is the story of Izuku Midoryia and his unique power, the power of the blazing black avatar dragon, Alatreon.


	2. Chapter 2: A chance meeting with All-Might!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku encounters the sludge villain and meets All-Might!

Izuku is now 14 years old and he and Bakugo are now in their last year of junior high. Both of them were working extremely hard on making it into U.A., as they both had near perfect attendance, excelled at and were usually at the top of their classes, and had been working out together since they turned 8. But even though the Bakugo's and his mother supported Izuku's dream, everyone else he knew laughed at and judged him for it. His classmates always sneered and glared at him. New people saw his slightly scary appearance as being unfit for hero work and more suited for a future villain. His teachers always would put up a cheery front when he was nearby or in class, but once they were, or thought they were completely alone, would shudder in disgust and grimace to themselves at the mere thought of being nice to a such a "villainous" and "useless" child. Izuku had the term villain be thrown around at him a lot when his bullies talked down to him or cornered him without his, in their own words, "Explosive guard dog" around to stop them. He was just extremely glad that Kacchan had stayed by his side, even with his "defective" quirk. His best friend seemed gruff and intimidating to most other people, but when he was around Izuku he was quite kind and supportive of the greenette's dreams, even though he still had an extremely foul mouth.

Izuku was currently on his way to school when he saw a battle between a hero and villain happen nearby. He took out his hero notebook and began to write down and observe the fight between the criminal and Kamui Woods. His eyes twinkled in excitement as the wooden hero was about to subdue the villain with his "Lacquered Chain Prison" technique before he was interrupted by Mount Lady shouting out "Canyon Cannon!" before kicking the villain and launching them. Izuku vigorously took notes on her quirk, Gigantification, as a man nearby saw his notes and asked him if he wanted to be a hero. Izuku immediately replied to the man with a yes before closing his notes and heading off to Aldrea Junior High.

His homeroom teacher having Izuku's class go over their future careers, but chuckled before he throwing the papers in the air and saying, "Oh what the heck, you all know you want to be heroes!" The class erupted into cheers as the showed off their quirks, while Izuku sat quietly in the back. Everything died back down once the teacher stated the school's no use policy on quirks during school hours.

"Hey teach, don't lump me or Deku in with these D-list extras! Out of everyone here, the two of us have the best shot of getting into U.A.!" Bakugo loudly spoke up, causing the class to start chatting about how low U.A.'s acceptance rates are and how if anyone from their school could get in, it would be Bakugo. The teacher confirmed this by bringing up how Katsuki applied for U.A. The teacher then looked down and saw another application to the infamous school and smirked before looking over at a certain green haired student.

"Oh, Midoriya it says here you also applied for U.A.!" The teacher exclaimed in a clearly fake surprised tone of voice, just so the class' attention would now be fully on the small, shy greenette. Once the classroom was finished taking in this new information after a few seconds of silence, they all then burst out into a fit of hollering laughter as they all pointed at the greenette, who was slowly sinking into his seat in shame and embarrassment.

"Haha! The stupid useless lizard thinks he can get into U.A. on grades alone!" 

"What an idiot! No sane hero teacher would **ever** let a **villain** into their school, let alone into U.A.!"

"Hah! If Deku thinks that he can be a hero with only wings and scales then he's even more delusional than I thought!"

As his classmates sneered at him and mocked him, Izuku felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, which he unconsciously flinched away from, fearing the worst, before slowly looking up to see Kacchan's ruby eyes gazing down at him.

"Don't you listen to those extras Deku! We're going to be heroes together, and nothing will change that, got it." The blonde snarled in a tranquil fury, trying to keep himself from exploding in rage at his classmates while trying to comfort his brother from another mother.

"O-Okay Kacchan… b-but what if they-" Izuku was cut off mid sentence when Bakugo frowned at him and gave him a disappointed look before pinching Izuku's lips together. Izuku jumped a little at that, giving the blonde a bewildered and shocked look while a slight blush crept onto his freckled cheeks, before crossing his arms and pouting at Bakugo. Bakugo soon let go of Izuku's lips and gave him a stern look, almost as if he was challenging Izuku to finish his self deprecating sentence, to which the greenette wisely decided to stayed quiet.

"Deku, don't you dare listen to them! I don't know what's going through that shitty little head of yours, but that garbage stuff those extras spill out of their mouths is not true! You're better than them Deku, I know it's true. So don't you dare sell yourself short, got it?" Bakugo sighed before ruffling Izuku's hair with a fond smirk, knowing that the gesture always made the greenette smile whenever he was in a bad mood. Izuku giggled at the blonde ruffling his hair, as his mood brightened again.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. I got it Kacchan. Thank you for the pep talk... I love you Nii-chan." Izuku whispered out the last part as he gave the blonde a quick and short one armed hug before returning his attention to the teacher as he began to round up his now rowdy class.

Bakugo blushed a little and whispered a small, "Love ya too...", before he walked back to his desk with a barely noticable pink tinge now adorning his cheeks. Soon, the final bell rang and everyone began to pack up their stuff.

"Hey nerd, I've got a few things I left in my locker I need to get, I'll be right back, got it?" Bakugo said softly, to which Izuku nodded at him, causing Bakugo to fondly smirk at the greenette.

Bakugo soon left the room and Izuku was now alone, gathering his things and revising some of the errors and mistakes he made in his hero notes he quickly wrote down during today's villain fight. Suddenly one of his bullies snatched his Hero Analysis notebook from him with a laugh.

"Hey! Give that back!" Izuku cried as he tried to reach for the notebook before getting shoved down by a second bully and loudly hitting his head against one of the metal legs of his desk with a resounding "Clang!" as he fell to the ground.

"Haha! What's wrong you stupid little villain? Don't like it when us heroes take away your evil stalker notebook and send it to the police so they can finally throw your stupid ass in jail where worthless, villainous Dekus like you belong?" The bully sneered. Izuku knew they would send it to the police, heck Izuku's apartment was SWATed 3 times in his life after some of his bullies found out his address. Izuku couldn't sleep for hours after those incidents, even though the police profusely apologized once it was revealed the allegations of what was happening in the apartment were fake ones, it didn't take away from the fear of armed men storming his home and forcing him away from his loving mother's arms, or worse, killing her on accident.

The bully then chuckled before he used his quirk, a minor quirk that could heat up the temperature emitted from his palms like an electric stove top, to burn the cover of Izuku's notebook. Izuku now trembled on the ground with tears in his eyes as the bullies just laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey, guys I know exactly where Deku belongs." The lead bully sneered before throwing Izuku's notebook into the koi pond below as the faint, distant sound of footsteps could have been heard heading to the doorway.

"Deku should be sleeping with the fishes, along with his pathetic stalker notes!" The lead bully hollered as the rest snickered behind him, having a lot of fun picking on the smaller greenette before them. The lead bully's face then quickly switched from hollering with laughter to being deadly serious as he clutched the greenette's collar and lifted the struggling boy to eye level. He then smirked at Izuku's fear stricken face before he slid his hand up Izuku's sleeve to firmly grasp the boy's shoulder and used his quirk. Izuku flinched and winced as he struggled fruitlessly in the much taller Male's grasp as he felt his shoulder be burnt black, now fearing the eventual handprint sized burn scar that will be left behind. The bully finally turned his quirk off and removed his hand out from underneath Izuku's uniform, before spitting in the greenette's face, his disgust and disdain for Izuku being shown as clear as day on his own face.

"If you don't want to be such a villainous and worthless Deku, why don't you just kill yourself and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with your miserable existence every day! Maybe then Bakugo can become a hero without wasting so much of his time on taking care your pathetic ass everyday." The lead bully spat out, venom laced in his voice before he roughly slammed Izuku onto the floor. Izuku let out a small cry of pain as the group of bullies then calmly walked out of the classroom as if nothing ever even happened, leaving a now shaking and sniffling Izuku behind as he used his one the packets of tissues in his backpack to clean the bully's spit off of his face and throw away in the trash can right on the side of his desk. It was placed their every morning from its original spot by his teacher, which has lead to many different things being purposefully thrown at his head. When his teacher saw this happen, he'd only make the offender pick up their missed trash, before they would "apologize" for the "accident" by saying they were aiming for the trash can and didn't mean to hit him. Izuku would have believed that he had just got the unlucky seat if he hadn't overheard his teacher say to another teacher that he only places the trash by the only other defective thing in the room in hopes that Izuku would learn where he belongs.

The approaching footsteps now turned from a walk into a loud sprint, as Katsuki entered the room only a few moments later.

"Izuku! Izuku are you al-.." Katsuki stopped as he stared down at his injured little brother in rage, but scolded himself for leaving the boy alone. Without saying another word, he ran straight to Izuku and hugged him tight, the boy now clinging onto Katsuki like a lifeline while he silently cried into his surrogate brother's shoulder, as Katsuki whispered reassuring words into his ear while rubbing circles on the boys back. After a while Izuku was able to calm down enough to head home. Katsuki helped Izuku pack up the rest of his stuff before the two went and grabbed the notebook out of the koi pond.

"Hey Izuku."

"Yes Kacchan?" 

"Remember what I said earlier, okay? I won't pry into what had just occurred back there, since I know you don't like it when I do do that sort of thing, but just know that if you ever need someone to vent to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you little bro." Katsuki said reassuringly as he brought the greenette into a tight one armed hug.

"Thanks Kacchan, I'll keep that in mind." Izuku said as they broke off from the hug.

"If you say so. Well Deku, I've got to get going. Dad and the Old Hag want me to run out and get ingredients for tonight's dinner on my way home from school. Tell Auntie I said hi. See you tomorrow." Katsuki said nonchalantly as he and Izuku went their separate ways.

As Izuku walked underneath a bridge, he began to think to himself about what those bullies had said earlier, and began to think, "What if they were right?". Izuku shook his head and lightly slapped his forehead to stop himself from thinking like that.

" _Don't listen to them Izuku, you know they're wrong. Mom, Auntie Mitsuki, Uncle Marasu, and Kacchan would miss you if you did that. You just have to smile and carry on, just like All Might!"_ Izuku thought to himself as he did just that, before the manhole cover burst over and out of it a sludge monster appeared, stopping the once smiling boy in his tracks.

"Good, a medium sized invisibility cloak! That outa keep him from finding me!" The monster said as it began to force its way down Izuku's throat. Izuku began to panic as he struggled and clawed at the sludge and tried to flapped his wings, trying to get away with no avail.

" _N-No...please… I-I can't breathe… I-I don't want to die!"_ Izuku thought before a familiar laugh was heard and a tall blonde man jumped out from the sewers.

" **HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!** " All Might shouted as he smashed the slime villain apart, freeing the greenette.

As he fell to the ground, the only two words Izuku was able to say to himself in his head while falling unconscious was, " _All…Might_?" 

Izuku soon awoke to someone lightly slapping his cheek when he saw All Might standing right in front of him!

"A-All Might! Y-You saved me! Thank you so very much! Can you please sign my not-" The book was already signed by the tall muscular blonde.

"You already did! Thank you so much!"

" **No need to thank me young man, I was just doing my job! And plus** …" All Might pulled out two soda bottles containing the sludge villain.

" **I've captured the villain! Now I must go take this villain to the police station. Goodbye young man!** " All Might announced boldly as he prepared to jump. Izuku, in a split second decision, latched onto the man's pants and they launched off into the sky.

"Wait! I still have something I need to ask yo-AHH!" All Might looked down in worry and shock.

" **What are you doing you man! You need to let go!** " All-Might said as he tried to have the boy let go.

"But others will see me fly! And I don't want to get arrested for illegal quirk use!" Izuku said in protest and All Might agreed with him, so the number one hero soon landed on top of a nearby building.

" **That was incredibly dangerous young man! Why on earth would you do such a reckless thing! Now I must go take this villain to the police!** "

"Wait All Might I need to ask you something!"

" **I don't have time fo-!** "

"Can someone with a supposedly villainous and defective quirk ever hope to be a hero like you! All my life, all I've ever wanted was to be a hero like you! To save people and help people with a smile and to make the world a better place for the good of everyone! So please tell me, can I ever be a hero like you All Might!" Izuku spoke from his heart. All Might listened to the boy tell him his dreams before he realized he was out of time.

" _Shit_!" He thought smoke was coming from his body, which was unknown to the greenette, before he reverted into his smaller form. Izuku took the apparent silence as that All Might had left, so he decided to open his eyes and what he saw made him scream. In front of him wasn't All Might, but a sicky, skeletal looking blonde.

"W-Who are you! What happened to All Might!" 

"My boy, let me explain. I am All Mi-" The blonde then coughed up blood, causing Izuku to scream in worry as he quickly opened up his backpack and quickly searched in it to grab his handkerchief and hand it to the man.

"Here take it! You clearly need this if you're coughing up blood sir!" Izuku pleaded as he handed the man the handkerchief in worry, causing "All-Might?" to smile and thank the greenette for his generosity.

"Thank you my boy, you're too kind. Now you must be wondering about why I'm like this, right?" All-Might asked, to which Izuku nodded. All-Might then told Izuku to never tell anyone about this before he showed the boy his scared chest and explained the story behind it as Izuku listened in horror.

"I-I'm sorry All-Might, I-I.."

"No need to apologize my boy, it's not your fault. Well, about you being a hero with a "defective quirk" as you called it." All-Might made quotation marks in the air as he said that.

"I don't think any quirk can be called defective or villainous out right. The person makes the quirk, not the other way around. So yes my boy, I believe that you can be a hero. It won't be easy and you'll have to work hard, but I believe you can do it. Maybe you won't be a mainline hero, but underground heroes help just as much. Now then, may I ask for your name young man?" All-Might asked.

"I-I-It's I-Izuku M-Midoriya s-s-sir. T-Thank you so much!... Um All-Might? W-Where's the villain?" Izuku asked as All-Might then checked his back pocket before he then realized and swore aloud in English, "Shit!", as an explosion went off in an alleyway in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so happy everyone likes my fic. So I have a poll I want readers to fill out for the fic. It is for who will be Izuku's birth father! So comments your answers in the comments and I''ll give an answer next time! Also, what is your favorite MH monster. 
> 
> Izuku's bith father is:
> 
> *All for one
> 
> *Hisashi Midoryia (but he's a supervillain)
> 
> *Hisashi Midoryia (but it's a fake name, and he's actually THE original Black Dragon himself, Fatalis)
> 
> *Hisashi Midoryia (but it's a fake name, and he's actually the Smelting Black Dragon, Dire Miralis)
> 
> *Hisashi Midoryia (but it's a fake name and he's the TRUE God of all Monsters himself, White Fatalis.)


	3. Chapter 3: A sacred torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the sludge villain encounter and the start of Izuku's 10 months in hell training with All-Might!

Both Izuku and All-Might, in his smaller form, rushed down to the scene of the explosion to find a crowd of people. They looked into the alleyway the crowd formed at and saw the sludge villain in a burning hellscape, trying to take over someone's body, but neither could quite make out who it was. The hero Backdraft used his water to block off the civilian crowd from entering the scene, as heroes mostly stood on the sidelines, unable to help due to their quirks being unfit for the fight at hand. Even Mount Lady couldn't help, due to her being unable to fit into the narrow alleyway in her giant form. ' _ This is all my fault, if I hadn't stopped All-Might, then none of this would have happened… _ ' Izuku thought to himself.

' _ Darn it! How could I have not noticed the villain being missing! And now I'm out of time and can't do anything. Some hero I am… _ ' All-Might thought to himself as the crowd of people murmured about where All-Might was and how the other heroes couldn't do anything with the villain due to him taking a hostage. Then the crowd split apart just enough for the two to see the full scene. Then Izuku saw in the slime villain a familiar head of blonde hair before ruby eyes stared at him filled with fear and anger. At that moment, Izuku ran out as fast as he could, his body moving on his own as heroes called out to him as he rushed into the dangerous scene. Izuku chucked his backpack at the villain's eye, causing them to cry out in pain, before he started to claw Katsuki out of the slime's grasp. He then freed Katsuki's head from the slime, as the blonde gasped for air. 

"Deku! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Kacchan. You looked like you needed help."

"Why would you run out here Deku!"

"My body moved on it's own! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die! I can't lose my best friend! I can't lose you Kacchan!"

Izuku then pulled as hard as he could, freeing Katsuki's left arm and some of his torso when the sludge villain recuperated from the blow to the eye. "You're the brat from before! This time I'll make sure you're dead!" The sludge villain then took Katsuki's right arm and pointed it at Izuku. The greenette then paled as Katsuki screamed in protest, "NO! DEKU MOVE NOW!" But it was too late as the sludge villain forcefully activated Katsuki's quirk point blank at Izuku. Izuku instinctively covered his body with his wings and braced for the impact as the explosion engulfed him. Heroes and bystanders stared out in shock as the young boy was seemingly turned to ash. ' _ No! Young Midoriya! _ ' All-Might thought in horror as he felt utterly helpless as he saw the fireball engulfed the boy. For the second time in his life, All-Might's fight was now personal, as he scowled in his smaller form. The smoke billowed from the spot where Izuku had seemingly once stood, as the villain laughed at his deed, Katsuki looking completely and utterly devastated, thinking he just killed his best friend. The smoke then started to clear, as the crowd of people gasped and All-Might breathed out a sigh of relief, the Sludge villain looked confused before he looked down and was shell shocked. Izuku was still standing, as some scales on his horns, forearms, tail and wings glowed a fiery orange for a few seconds before fading back to black. Katsuki, for one of the only times in his life, let tears of joy fall from his face as he smiled. The sludge villain looked ticked off as he roared in fury, lashed out with a tentacle, and shouted out, "Why won't you just stay DEAD!" Izuku braced for the blow. But it never came, as Izuku opened up his eyes and saw All-Might, in his powerful buff form, shielding him from the blow! "All-Might!"

" **Fear not young man! Thank you for holding the villain off, but let us heroes take it from here! TEXAS SMASH!"** All-Might shouted as he punched the slime villain so hard it changed the weather! The police soon arrived and properly detained the sludge villain while Izuku was scolded by the other pro heroes and Katsuki was praised for how much he fought. Once they let him go home, Izuku heard someone shout at him from behind.

"Oi, Deku!"

"Y-Yes Kacchan?" Izuku asked nervously as he braced for his friend to hit him from his stupid decision, but it never came. Instead, Katsuki pulled Izuku into a tight bear hug and shouted out, "You prick, I thought I killed you back there! Don't you dare scare me like that ever again or I'll make sure you'll have a fate worse than death, you bastard!" Izuku then felt the blonde let him out of the ribcage crushing hug, before gasping for air and saying jokingly, "Love you too Kacchan.", before he was playfully punched in the shoulder. The two then walked in silence before Katsuki asked, "Hey nerd, why were your scales glowing orange back then?"

"I don't know Kacchan…"

"You think it's about your quirk?"

"Yup, but I don't know why that happened."

"You'll figure it out you nerdy lizard. Whelp, I'm going to head back to the old hag's place, call me if you need anything else Deku."

"Gotcha, see ya Kacchan!" Izuku said cheerily as Katsuki t'ched before walking forward and rounding the corner to his way home, leaving Izuku standing there alone.

" **Young Midoriya! I am he-!** " All-Might said as he came out of the alleyway Izuku was next too, spitting out blood and reverting back to his small form as Izuku jumped a little in shock.

"A-All Might! I'm s-so sorry for rushing in there!" Izuku quickly apologized and bowed repeatedly as he did so, making All-Might chuckle. "Nonsense my boy! It was your heroic action that spurred me to act! Now then, I have a question, what were you thinking when you rushed into that situation?" 

"N-Nothing sir! My body moved on its own!"

"Haha! Exactly! Young Midoriya, over the years, famous heroes have always leaped into action and had reported their bodies move on their own, just like you did today! You show the spirit of a true hero Young Midoriya!"

"Thank you All-Might!"

"That's why I want you to be my successor!"

Izuku's mind came to a screeching halt when All-Might said that. "I-I'm sorry All-Might, your successor?" 

"Yes my boy! I'm going to tell you the true nature of my quirk! It's called One for All."

"One..for All." Izuku repeated in awe.

"Yes my boy! It is a special quirk that can be transferred down from person to person like a sacred torch, with each user growing more powerful than the last! I am currently the 8th holder of One for All, and I want you, young Midoriya, to be the ninth! So young Midoriya, will you be my successor?"

Izuku smiled widely and answered with an excited and enthusiastic, "Yes I will All-Might!"

"Great! But my boy, in this form, please call me Yagi Toshinori. Now then meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow at 6:00 AM sharp so we can start your training! I'll see you then!" All-Might said with a smile before walking off. Izuku sat there for a minute before realizing the time and running back home. And thus began his ten months of hell training with All-Might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so happy from the pointers I've gotten and from how much support this fic has gotten. And I can say that Izuku's father, Hisashi Midoriya, will now not be All for One or a Supervillain, but he'll be Fatalis! Who met Inko when determining if the humans of this world deserved to be exterminated, and fell in love with her pure heart. Fatalis gained a quirk that allowed him to have a human form, with dragon features still present like his horns, tail and wings. Now then, here is a question, should Fatalis hire an Elder Dragon bodyguard to protect his squishy human son and wife while he's away. And which elder should it be! Thank you all for everything!


	4. Chapter 4: Training, Secrets, and a Red Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the first day of training for Izuku. But I mostly skipped over the rest. The next chapter will be Izuku obtaining OFA and the U.A entrance exam!

Katsuki woke up very early the morning after the sludge villain incident. He knew it was a good idea to stick around a bit after he was out of Deku's field of view and overheard a specific conversation between the greenette and the Number 1 hero himself! He grit his teeth in annoyance, as he knew the nerd was going to keep this whole thing a secret from him until he would see this new aspect of his quirk himself. He quickly got dressed and ready before walking out the door and headed towards Dagobah Beach, making it there just as the morning sun started to rise. He then decided to hide behind the nearest junk pile just out of sight of others. ' _ Deku, you better tell me the full story of how you meet All-Might once I catch you here. And if All-Might is going to have you do what I think you're doing, then you better know that I'm going to help train you, and I won't take no for an answer. _ ' Katsuki thought as he waited on that garbage filled beach for a certain green haired boy to show up, so he could say a few… choice words to his "little brother".

Izuku wore up early the next morning. He quietly slipped his workout clothes, socks, and bright red sneakers on before taking a deep breath in. He then turned to and picked up an old family photo he had kept framed in his room and softly smiled. The photo showed a young Inko, who was a little slimmer back then than she is now. She was delicately holding a swaddled up Izuku in her arms when he was only around 1 and 1/2. On Inko's right side stood a man with black curly hair, around 7 feet tall, with gleaming yellow eyes and imposing, yet loving smile on his face. That man was Izuku's father, Hisashi Midoriya. Hisashi had six black horns that curved back, like a dragon's horns. He had two large, black wings on his shoulders, his left wing was wrapped delicately around his wife, draped on her like a black cape. And Hisashi also had a long, scaly black tail with a single row of dark grey spikes on top of it. Izuku smiled as he remembered some of the things he did with his father when he was little, like catching bugs or fishing together. He remembered the time when he and his father went on a father son trip when Izuku was five years old. He remembered only little bits and pieces of what happened on that day, but he remembered the feeling of petting something that had cold, smooth, obsidian-like scales or plates. He couldn't remember what it looked like, but did know he gave it a name, as he distinctly remembered he called it Brachy, yet he never knew why he chose that name. He also remembered the feeling of wind blowing through his hair as he rode on the back of… something? He had chalked it up to his overactive five year old imagination, yet everything had felt so… real. Then, his father left. Izuku didn't know exactly why he did, but his mom had said he did so to keep his family safe. He felt a feeling of longing as he stared at the photo of his father, wishing he had gotten to know him more. "Hey Dad. I know you can't hear me, but I'm doing it Dad. I'm going to achieve my dream, and funnily enough, All-Might himself is helping me out! …. Mom and I miss you. We miss you so, so much, and I just want to know what you were like. I wish I had gotten to know you more Dad… I-I'm going to be a hero Dad, one that you'll be proud of… S-So please come back soon…" Izuku whispered out to himself as a few tears fell onto the glass protecting the picture, before whipping his face with his sleeve and setting the picture back on his dresser. He turned to give the photo one last look before walking out the door and making his way to Dagobah beach. Izuku soon arrived at the beach and saw All-Might in his small form waving at him. He smiled back and ran up to the skeletal man and said excitedly yet quiet, "All-Might! I'm here! So what will I be doing?" 

"Well Young Midoriya, first please just call me Mr. Yagi for now. Secondly, you see this beach?"

"I do Mr. Yagi, why did you choose this place of all things to train?" Izuku asked.

Yagi then gave out a cheery laugh and said, "Being a hero isn't just about facing villains and saving lives. Heroes will also do little things to help out those in need. Case and point, I want you to clean up at least half of this beach by the U.A. entrance exams in 10 months!"

"H-Half the beach?! Are you sure Mr. Yagi?!" 

"Of course! But this will also help you build up some much needed muscle too in order for you to handle One for All!" 

"But you said I was worthy?!"

"And you still are Young Midoriya! But your body isn't ready to handle its power. If you use it the way you are now, it could tear your limbs right off!"

"R-Really?!"

"Yes, now then to help you I've made you this, The All American Dream workout plan! This will be the guide you live by for the next 10 months Young Midoriya!" All-Might then handed Izuku the workout plan and was about to say something else before someone else cut in.

"So you finally showed up, huh Deku?" Bakugo announced as he walked up to the two. 

"K-K-Kacchan?! H-How?!"

"If your giving out secret information, make sure that no-one else is around to hear you, idiots." Bakugo said as he then looked up at the mortified All-Might and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul about what I heard, but if this will help Deku be a hero, then I want in too." 

All-Might breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded at the explosive blonde before turning to Izuku and asking, "So who might this be Young Midoriya?"

"Sorry about him All-Might. That Bakugo Katsuki, he's my best friend a-" 

"Deku, we're more like brothers than best friends at this point. And besides nerd, don't you have training to start? Skeletor here can clue me in on everything else between you two."

"S-Skeletor?!" Yagi said in surprise as Izuku then nodded and went off to start hauling off trash. Bakugo then turned to All-Might and said with a scowl, "Start from the beginning, I want to know everything my little brother's going to get into with you and this power of yours." All-Might sighed and explained everything, from One for All to how he met Izuku. Bakugo just stood there, taking in the information All-Might was telling him before saying, "First of all, thanks for not crushing his dreams. Secondly, I'm going to help him train and also make sure the nerd doesn't overwork himself." 

"Thank you Young Bakugo, I'm quite glad that young Midoriya has a friend like yourself. But that's enough talk.  **Let's get to training!** " All-Might said as he went into his buff form and Bakugo cracked his knuckles and had a wide grin on his face before the two blondes went over to help Izuku with his training.

  
  
  
  


It is now a week and a half from the day of the entrance exams, and Izuku and Bakugo were star gazing late at night after a tiring training session with All-Might that morning. They were now almost completely done on clearing the beach of garbage, and went on for a little bit of quirk training, trying to get Izuku to get his scales to glow orange again, but with little success. But the worries from the upcoming entrance exam were pushed to the back of their minds as the gazed up at the stars. "Look Kacchan! A shooting star!" Izuku said as he pointed at a larger reddish looking one that streaked across the sky. "What did you wish for nerd?" Bakugo asked Izuku. The boy in question's smiling face turned into a more somber one as he then took a deep breathe, gazed back at the stars as the comet disappeared, and said quietly, "I wish Dad would come back soon…" Bakugo looked at Izuku in understanding as he then nodded before beginning to pet the greenette's fluffy, curly hair with a fond smile on his face, causing Izuku to laugh a little before staring back at the beautiful night sky.

  
  
  
  


A red fireball streaked across the midnight sky above the greenette's home. Highly evolved blue eyes surveyed the area from far above the clouds before disappearing back into the night sky with a sonic boom in its wake, unheard by the humans who lived far below the clouds. In a short while, the creature flew slightly as he then found the meeting point, diving down and landing in front of the large mouth of the cave before it. A silvery, scaly body walked into the cave, making its way through the dark tunnels before arriving in the section of cave where it's leader dwelled. The proud and valiant rocket powered elder dragon, Valstrax stepped forward into the large room and bowed. "Your lordship." He said as he entered the cave and looked up at the larger dragon before it. "Ah, Valstrax. I see you've returned from your nightly recon mission. So please tell me, how are my wife and son doing?" A frightening, yet fatherly voice spoke out from the darkened area of the cave. "They are doing fine my lord. Though I had seen news articles of an incident your hatchling had gotten into. He is okay, but once you go back to them, I highly advise you to teach him some common sense, my lord." Valstrax said politely as the voice let out a good natured and hearty laugh. "That does seem like my boy after all, rushing into danger like that, just like his idol. Thank you for the news my good friend. You may leave." The voice said with some nostalgia, thinking about the past. Valstrax nodded before walking off, but stopping at the entryway and asking, "My lord, I hope you don't mind me asking, but if your hatchling happens to transform and lose control, or is in danger, who will you send with me to help them? Also, my lord, how is the boy's bonded monster fairing?"

"Ah, that. I suppose I should send either Ruiner or my cousin Safi to help if he happens to transform and help calm him down enough to stop fighting. As for the boy's monster, he's been fair quite well. He misses my son, as do I, but he's quite excited to see him again soon, as my metamorphosis is almost finally complete! Thank you for asking Valstrax." The voice said calmly as Valstrax left the den of the larger dragon. The large, almost completely white dragon picked up something in its claws, a picture of a black haired man and his green haired wife holding their baby boy in her arms. " _ I will be back soon, my lovely Inko. I'm so sorry this metamorphosis would take so long, but I couldn't let either of you near me with how destructive it is to harness, master, and evolve the dragon element into something more. I believe some of the patches of forest are still blackened by the outburst of volatile energy I had exuded from my body back then. But soon, really soon, I will see you again my love. And soon, I will see the kind, heroic teenager my hatchling has grown to become. I promise this, like I had promised the ancients would burn for their sins against the dragons and nature itself so long ago. So says I Hisashi Midoriya…. The wyvern of destiny and destruction…. _ **_Fatalis_ ** ' Hisashi, no, Fatalis thought as he looked up at the stars above through an opening in his cave roof, waiting and longing to see his family once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far. It feels fantastic to be able to build upon the story I had envisioned for this fic. And its amazing how much you all like it and I can't be more happy! No question for today, but I hope you all have a great day regardless! Thank you for the support!


	5. Chapter 5: The U.A. Entrance Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku takes the entrance exams!

It was the day of the entrance exam, and Izuku was more determined than ever to get into his dream school. Thanks to All-Might's training, and help from Kacchan, Izuku bulked up a bit, he was much more muscular now, but he still had a slim build to him. But while training the trio had figured out how durable Izuku's quirk made him. One day while they were training/cleaning the beach, Izuku was cleaning one of the bigger piles of junk on the beach, but he had accidentally removed some support bearing pieces from the pile, causing it to become unstable. On top of that pile, someone had recently trashed a machete they didn't need, so when Izuku took that vital piece out, the pile shook and the machete came loose and fell on Izuku! Izuku let out a scream of terror as he covered his face with his forearms to protect himself, excepting the worst. Yagi and Bakugo quickly ran over to where they heard the cry of terror when they found something surprising. Izuku was perfectly fine, as he held his blocking position in surprise as he looked down at something. The two blondes followed his line of sight to see a machete sitting in the sand, the sharp side dented in by something extremely durable and tough. After Izuku explained what had happened, Yagi got an idea to test how durable Izuku's quirk made his arms, so he buffed up into All-Might and pulled over a discarded fridge and told the greenette to punch it with all his might. Izuku agreed and ended up denting the metal inwards, but didn't break it. All-Might nodded before asking Izuku to now do a spear hand strike instead of a normal punch, as his claws could be utilized to pierce the metal. Izuku nodded and his clawed hand pierced through the metal refrigerator door with ease, the greenette was left staring at the hole he made in the fridge door, surprised at how tough his scales actually were, as he was told his scales were either as tough as regular human skin or only slightly tougher. 

  


Izuku thought back to a couple days ago as he walked through the huge gates of U.A. It was when they had completed clearing out Dagobah beach of trash, as Izuku and Katsuki stood atop the last pile they gathered out by the truck, both letting out a roar of victory as an awestruck All-Might stared at them. "Oh my... **Goodness!** " All-Might said as he went into his buff form and caught both tired boys as they fell off the top of the garbage pile. " **Young Midoriya! Young Bakugo! This is incredible! I haven't seen this beach this spotless in a long time! Now then, Young Midoriya, it's time for your reward for all your hard work.** " All-Might said as he lead both tired, yet determined teens onto the beach, as they all knew that Izuku was finally a worthy vessel for One for All. Izuku stood in front of All-Might, while Bakugo stood off to the side, as All-Might let out a laugh and encouragingly pat Izuku's shoulder with his trademark smile proudly on his face. " **Young Midoriya, it seems that you're finally ready to obtain One for All! And… I see you are very excited.** " All-Might said cracking up a bit as he noticed Izuku's tail was wagging like a dog's would when excited, and that caused the greenette to blush and shyly look away. " **Now then…** " All-Might then pulled a strand of hair from his head from his head and held it in front of Izuku. " **Eat this.** " Once those words were said, Izuku's tail stopped wagging and Bakugo started to cackle madly in the background, clutching his chest from how hard he was laughing. "W-What did you say All-Might?"

  


" **My power can only be transferred through the DNA of the users, and this is the least gross way to do it! So just eat it and get it over and done with it!** "

  


Izuku ended up gagging after eating the strand of blonde hair, as Bakugo's laughing fit devolved into a coughing fit as he desperately tried to catch his breath once again. Once the hair was digested, Izuku felt a strange new power flow through him, and he woke up in the middle of that night to find the same patches of scales that glowed orange during the sludge villain incident were now glowing a vibrant shade of purple, with little arches of reddish black lightning dance along his skin before fading out, just like the orange glow from before.

  


Izuku then stopped reminiscing on the past, and took one step up the stairs into his dream school… only to trip and was about to fall flat on his face. He braced for the impact when he felt his body feel weightless as someone else lifted him up and set him on his feet. Izuku looked up to see a brown haired girl with rosy pink cheeks use her quirk on him. Izuku's own freckled cheeks were now dusted pink with embarrassment as the girl muttered out the word, 'release', and his weight was returned to him. "Sorry about using my quirk on you, but it wouldn't be good luck to trip on the day of the entrance exam! Good luck!" She said, leaving Izuku behind, blushing and with a nervous smile on his face as he took some deep breaths to calm down from the embarrassing moment. 

  


Soon after he easily completed the written exam, Present Mic was now gjving all of the hero hopefuls a rundown on the U.A entrance exam. As Izuku absentmindedly mumbled about what the best course of action would be while taking the test, a blue haired teen stood up and pointed out something about a fourth robot before turning to Izuku and pointing at him and loudly said, "...And as for you! With the black demonic horns and curly green hair, you've been mumbling the whole time while Present Mic was explaining! If you don't intend to take this entrance exam seriously, then I highly suggest that you leave at once, as that is unbecoming for a hero! Thank you for letting me speak Present Mic." The blue haired boy sat down as other teens snickered and giggled at Izuku being called out, but that only caused Katsuki to glare and growl at the blue haired teen. Present Mic thanked the student for speaking up before explaining the purpose of the fourth robot, called the zero pointer, before a resounding cry of "Plus Ultra!" rang out from the crowd before they were assigned and taken to their testing sights.

  


As Izuku waited for the physical exam to start, he saw that the nice brown haired girl was in the same testing sight as him, so he went to walk over to her and thank her for stopping his fall before he was stopped by the same blue-haired boy from earlier. "What do you think you're doing! That girl looks like she's trying to calm herself down for the exam. Are you trying to sabotage her chances?!"

  


"N-N-No, I-I wa-."

  


"Save your lies for someone who'll actually believe them and leave her alone. If you're going to act so villainous to try and be a hero, then why should  **_you_ ** be a hero at all?!" The boy spat out venomously before leaving, as most of the other test takers either agreed with his statement. Izuku resisted the urge to cry at that moment, knowing that he'll prove that guy wrong as a surge of determination welled inside him. Then Present Mic abruptly shouted out that the exam had started, and Izuku immediately took to the skies and flew into the fray, gaining a slight head start on the other participants. Izuku tore through the nearby 1 and 2 pointers with his sharpened claws with ease, flying at their heads and tearing them to bits. But as soon as the other participants began their assault on the robots, Izuku had only a measly 13 points by the time the zero pointer was released. The ground shook as the gigantic zero pointer emerged from the ground, the ground trembled with each of its steps. Izuku was about to join the other participants in avoiding the huge zero pointer when he heard a cry of pain. He turned around to see the nice girl from earlier trapped underneath some rubble. Just like in the sludge villain incident, his body moved on it's own as he dived down next to the girl. "Can you use your quirk?"

  


"No, the rubble is past my weight limit!"

  


Izuku grit his teeth as he looked up to see the Zero-Pointer's robotic foot coming down onto both of the teens. Izuku knew what he had to do, as the scales on his body glowed purple before he rocketed himself into the air with a massive shockwave of air from his wings once he was far enough from the girl to do any unintentional harm. Izuku soared up to the face of the Zero-Pointer, as his scales then turned orange and with an imposing yet divine and monster-like roar he 'Smashed!' the robot's head with a powered up punch, a massive fireball exploded against the mechanical titanic's head instead of a All-Might like shockwave. The front of the robot's face was instantly melted and thrown back as it collapsed on it's back away from the other participants. Izuku then realized that his arm felt extremely sore, and looked down to see the top of it covered in a huge purple bruise, while his scaled forearm looked the same, but hurt just as much. It took Izuku a couple seconds to realize he was falling, but when he did he tried to flap his wings, but couldn't feel them as they had both been broken due to the power of One for All. Izuku was running out of ideas and was too close to the ground when a hand slapped him across the face and he became weightless. He looked over to see the nice girl had made him weightless, before releasing him from her quirks grasp before promptly throwing up on the ground. "10 seconds left!" Present Mic shouted out as Izuku paled and said aloud, "Ten seconds! N-No, I need more points!" Before spotting a 2 pointer and just as he started to run towards it, Present Mic announced the time was up. Izuku just looked defeated, as he heard someone calling out any of the injured. "My My sonny, that's a lot of damage, here let me heal you up." An old voice said near Izuku as he looked down and saw a pair of lips kiss the top of his uninjured hand before he felt himself slip into unconsciousness when he realized it was Recovery Girl, U.A's nurse, who he had heard. 

  


Izuku then woke up in the U.A's nurse's office, and after a scolding by the old woman and an explanation from Yagi on how she knew about One for All, was he allowed to go home. Izuku then texted Katsuki and told him everything that had happened during the test before he walked into his house, hugged his mom and apologized to her for worrying her. Once he had dinner, he tired walked into his room and passed out as soon as his body touched the mattress, unsure if he made it in or not, as a familiar red comet passed overhead in the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about some of this chapter seeming rushed, but I had this in my head and wanted to get it out to you all. Today was busy for me, as I had just taken and completed my driver's test. Also yes, in this story Lida is so stuck up about heroics may be a little prejudiced against those with "villainous" qualities... so oops. Thanks again for everything you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: The first day at U.A.!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is for how Izuku will fair on his first day at U.A. Next up, the Battle trails, against different opponents from Canon!

Izuku sat on the couch, lifting weights to pass the time, before his mother bursted through the door and said in a panicked voice, "I-Izuku! Your letter from U.A.! I-It's here!" With her hands trembling, she held out the small white letter to her son with tears brimming in her eyes. Izuku immediately set his weight down and rushed over to his mother, grabbed the letter from her, and thanked her with a hug before he ran into his room and shut the door. Izuku then took a deep breath before he used one of his claws to cut open the top of the letter and bring out a small grey disk with a button on top. Confused, he pressed the button, causing a screen with All-Might to appear with his signature laugh. 

"A-All-Might!" Izuku exclaimed in shock, before quickly overcoming it by wondering why All-Might was in the holographic recording from U.A. His answer was quickly given when All-Might said he was now part of U.A.'s staff as the new heroics teacher. All-Might then explained that since Izuku only gained 13 villain points, it wouldn't be enough to get into U.A., which dampened his mood a bit. But then All-Might made his mood do a complete 180 as he then showed Izuku a video of the nice girl asking Present Mic to give some of her points to him. Izuku was touched by the girl's action, but then was confused when the voice hero said there wouldn't be any need to do that. Then All-Might said, "You see Young Midoriya, smashing robots aren't the only things the judges look for in the U.A. practical!", before the screen switched to the judges holding up numbered signs as All-Might explained about the secret rescue points, and Izuku earned 60 of them for saving that girl, bringing his score up to 73, and the nice girl had earned 45 rescue points too! Izuku's eyes filled with tears as All-Might explained that he passed, had gotten into Class 1-A, and that he'll see him at U.A. Izuku's tail was wagging with pure joy and happiness as tears streamed down his face, before he went to see his mom. She saw her teary eyed son walk out of his room and assumed the worst. "Izuku, honey, what happened?" She had asked before walking over and hugging him.

"Mom.. I-I.."

"Izuku it's okay if you didn't get in, you could always get into another school, I know it doesn't have to be U.A. but-..." Inko stopped as Izuku started to smile and laugh, before looking her in the eyes.

"Mom, no, it's not that. Mom, I did it. I got in!" Izuku said with a bright smile on his face, before his mother had also started to cry tears of joy, as the two greenettes stood there hugging each other over Izuku's accomplishment.

  
  


Once the two Midoriyas were done with the waterworks, and had a celebratory dinner of Katsudon, Izuku now laid on his bed and texted Katsuki on how he did.

**Izuku:** Hey Kacchan, how did you do on the U.A. entrance exam?

**Kacchan:** I obviously got in you nerd. I got 74 points and got into Class 1-A. What about you?

**Izuku:** I got in too! I got 73 points and I'm in 1-A too!

**Kacchan:** Awesome! I told you could do it Deku! I'll see you there nerd!

**Izuku:** Same with you Kacchan!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku now walked the halls of U.A., side by side with Katsuki, as they searched for the 1-A classroom. 

"1-A. 1-A. Aha! Found it!" Izuku said as the two teens stood in front of the large doorway.

"Neat. Hey Deku, what do you think our classmates will be like?"

"I don't know Kacchan. I just hope the blue haired guy isn't there."

"Same here nerd, but I won't let him be rude to you either."

  
  


They then walked in and saw the tall, blue haired boy in the classroom introducing himself to a white and red haired boy. He then saw the two boys and walked over to them, and gave Izuku a judging glare, making him subconsciously shrunk in on himself trying to make himself feel smaller. He then walked up to Katsuki and said, "Hello! My name is Tenya Lida. It's nice to meet you.", as he made robotic, chopping movements in the air. 

"Katsuki Bakugo. But that's all you'll need to know about me." 

"H-How rude! Is this how you'll treat your classmates?!" Lida said offended as Katsuki scoffed.

"Just move so me and the nerd here can get to out seats in peace." Katsuki said as he placed a hand on top of Izuku's head, making him eep cutely. Lida moved out of the way, and shot another glare at Midoriya when his back was turned. Once Izuku sat down he heard another voice directly at him.

"It's you! The curly haired boy!" The girl Izuku saved exclaimed as she went up to his desk and held out a hand. "My name is Ochako Uraraka! Thank you so much for saving me!" Uraraka said as Izuku took her hand and shook it.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya! It's nice to see that you got in too!" 

  
  


"If you're going to stand there and waste time making friends, then you should leave now." Someone said as Izuku and the rest of the class looked toward the door and saw a sleeping bag sitting there. Then, the person inside opened it, revealing a black haired, tired man inside. He folded up the bag and walked up to the front desk, took a swig of coffee and said, "I am your homeroom teacher. My name's Shota Aizawa. Now…" He held up a U.A. gym uniform and tiredly said, "Put these on and meet me outside in ten minutes or there will be consequences." 

Izuku and the rest of the guys put on their P.E. clothes and met Aizawa outside on the P.E. grounds. He then mentioned that they would be having an application test, before calling over Bakugo to a circle he stood by and asked him what his score was on the softball throw at middle school.

"It was 67 meters." Bakugo said.

"Alright I want you to do it again, but this time use your quirk."

Bakugo got a menacing, yet excited grin on his face as he brought his arm back and yelled out, "DIE!", as he threw the ball with a massive explosion blasting it further into the sky. After a few seconds, Aizawa held up a device that measured how far the ball flew, which read out 705.2 meters. The class cheered out in both awe and excitement, until someone unfortunately said, "Wow, that looks like fun!" Aizawa scowled at that.

"Fun huh. Well then how about this, whoever gets into last place is immediately expelled." The class exploded in outrage, some exclaimed that it was fair as Aizawa looked at them seriously.

"Not fair. You won't get to say what's fair or not when fighting off bloodthirsty villains or saving people from natural disasters. You are going to become heroes, so I suggest you take this as seriously as you can." That got everyone to shut up, before they started on the 50-meter dash. Lida got the fastest time with his quirk: Engine, with a time of 3.04 seconds. Then Izuku and Bakugo were up after him, and the robot at the end of the track shot of the starting pistol. Bakugo rocketed off, using his explosions to propel himself forward, as Izuku took off behind him, using his wings to soar close to the ground at his top speed. Bakugo ended up at the end first with a time of 4.13 seconds. Izuku crossed the line soon after at a time of 5.05 seconds. Next was grip strength, but before they started Izuku got approached by Katsuki who whispered to him, "Why are you using your quirk?"

"It hurts me when I use it."

"Well, how much power are you putting behind your punches when you do use it?"

"...100%"

"Well there's your reason Deku! You're not going to be ready for 100% power for a while! Have you tried lowering the percentage?"

"N-No…"

"Then try it! What else do you do when using it?"

"I put it into one section of my body..?"

"Deku no! Does All-Might buff up one part of his body when using it?"

"N-No… He spreads it through his… whole… body… Oh! I get it! Thanks for the advice Kacchan!" Izuku said with a bright smile before jumping up to hug the taller boy. The blonde grinned and said, "Any time nerd! God for someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes!"

"Hey! Kacchan that's not nice!" Izuku said before he was called up to do the trip strength test along with a large, six armed boy. Izuku took a deep breath and called upon One for All, his scales glowing purple before black lightning danced across his body as he spread the power throughout his body and lowered the percentage he used down from 100% to a measly 1%. Izuku then gripped the machine with all his might, earning him a score of 135.9 kg. Izuku smiled to himself before he heard someone shout out, "Woah! 540 kg! What are you a gorilla!" Izuku looked over at the other multi-armed boy with his other classmates crowding him as he gripped the machine with all six of his arms. Next was the standing long jump, where Aizawa didn't even have Izuku test as he knew with his wings, he would clear the sandbox with ease. Next was repeated side steps, where a purple haired boy used bounced in between two purple balls on the space to get the highest score, even though Izuku wasn't a slouch either using his quirk to increase his speed slightly, earning a higher score than most. Finally, Izuku was called up for the ball throw. He saw Uraraka's score of infinity with awe, before he was called up to the circle by Aizawa-sensei. Izuku took a deep breath before bringing his arm back, activating his quirk, and throwing the ball… which only went 56 meters. It felt like his quick was shut off when he heard something. "You weren't planning on destroying your arm again, weren't you Midoriya?" Izuku turned around in shock and saw Aizawa-sensei, his hair floating up and his eyes glowing red as he stared at him. Izuku's eyes lit up in realization as he said, "Y-You're the underground pro hero Eraserhead! You erased my quirk!"

"Well deduced Midoriya. I'm a little shocked you know me, since I do my best to stay away from the media and public eye. But if you're going to cripple yourself with your quirk, you're going to be a liability on the field. If you don't improve, then I'm going to expel you right here. Now then, if you can use your quirk without breaking your entire arm like last time, then you could stay." Aizawa said seriously as he deactivated his quirk and handed Izuku the ball.

Izuku nodded at his teacher before he was handed the ball. He then gave a determined look as he brought his arm back again and threw the ball, and as the ball left his hand, he activated One for All in his index finger, and launched the ball into the sky with a powerful shockwave of air. He then turned around to Aizawa, clenching his now injured finger, and gave him a shaky yet determined smile and said, "Sensei, I'm still standing!"

' _ This kid…' _ Aizawa thought as he gave a proud smile behind his capture scarf before holding up the recording device, showing Izuku's score as 705.4. Bakugo smirked and yelled out, "Yeah! Deku!", in support as Uraraka also cheered in support, while Lida shook his head disapprovingly. ' _ Why are they cheering for that  _ **_villain_ ** _. He'll show his true colors soon enough and when he does, I'll be there to stop him, like a true hero.' _

Aizawa then showed everyone their scores, and Izuku got 10th! A girl named gave Tooru Hagakure got last, when Aizawa said that the expulsion threat was a ruse, causing everyone to be in shock. A black haired girl, Momo Yaoyorozu calmly said that it was obvious. Aizawa the gave Izuku a slip to go to Recovery Girl afterwards and told him to go once class was over. Once he was healed, the school ended, and he and Katsuki were walking home when they heard someone call out to them. "Hey Midoriya-kun! Wait up!" 

Uraraka ran up beside the two boys with a smile on their face. "Hey Deku who's this?" Bakugo asked.

"Oh are you Midoriya-kun's friend? I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!" Uraraka said with a bow.

"The name's Bakugo Katsuki, Round cheeks. So how'd you meet my 'little brother'?" Bakugo said with a smirk as Izuku pouted a little and glared at him, mumbling that Bakugo was only a few months older than him.

"R-Round cheeks?!" Uraraka said in confusion before getting back on topic and telling Bakugo about what Izuku did in the entrance exam. Bakugo then glared at the greenette before punching him in the arm.

"Ow! Kacchan what was that for?" Izuku exclaimed.

"For breaking your wings and arm Deku! Now let's get home." Bakugo exclaimed, making Uraraka giggled at the two's brotherly bickering, as the trio nodded and headed to their homes, excited for what their next day at U.A will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, as Its longer than others. I have a question for everyone, after Izuku meets his father, should the two visit Castle Schrade? Leave you answers in the comments below!


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Heroics Class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the battle trails! But Izuku isn't up against Bakugo this time!

It was the second day of U.A. and all of Class 1-A were extremely excited for their first heroics class. Izuku heard footsteps leading up to their classroom door and someone talking. " **I am…** " He heard before the door swung open, revealing All-Might in his Silver-age costume.

" **... Coming through the door like a normal person.** " All-Might said, doing the exact opposite of what he said, as most of the class looked at the number one hero in awe and excitement. All-Might then walked up to the stand before explaining that yes, he was going to be teaching at U.A., before he flipped over a card revealing what their first lesson was going to be. The little card had the words ' **Battle training** ' written boldly on the front, and the class couldn't be more exciting, making Izuku's tail wag unconsciously. Bakugo and Uraraka noticed Izuku's tail, causing them to laugh to themselves a little, and it was noticed by Ojiro as well, who was also trying to stop his tail from doing the exact same thing. All-Might then said in his loud, and cheerful voice, " **You will also be needing these!** ", before pressing a button revealing their hero costumes on the wall closest to the door. All-Might then said to get changed and meet him at Ground B before he rushed out of the classroom, leaving the excited students to grab their gear and go get changed.

Izuku looked at his gear with a smile, as he couldn't believe that the support class approved of his request on his costume's hood. He quickly got changed and stepped out to the rest of the class. Izuku's costume wasn't that fancy, but was comfortable to wear and eye catching. He wore a green t-shirt, his standard bright red sneakers, and black sweatpants. The tee was short enough to show off his heavily scaled forearms. He kept his wings and tail without any addons, but he had a hood on his green t-shirt. The hood went up and over his head, and with the metal mouth guard on the bottom, combined into a mask. His horns slipped into two holes in his hood, and on his scaled hands he had green fingerless gloves on. But the most important detail was what was on his hood. On the top, two green "rabbit ears" that were supposed to be an homage to All-Might's hair. But there was something else on his hood too located where his ears were. Several black horns were located where his ears were, like where Bakugo's explosion patterned fins on either side of his head. These horns were a tribute to his dad, as they looked exactly like the ones he had, and he couldn't be more thankful to who made it.

"Wow! You look so cool Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka said.

"Thank you Uraraka! Your costume looks cool too! I like the space theme!"

Uraraka thanked him as they joined the group that crowded around All-Might asking questions about what they would be doing. All-Might answers their questions before going over what they would be doing, which was splitting up into teams of heroes and villains to defend/retrieve a papier-mache bomb that would detonate in 10 minutes if it wasn't obtained in that time. All-Might then said that they would be deciding teams by drawing lots. Iida then asked why they would be drawing lots for this exercise. Izuku then raised his hand and answered, "Since when we are in hero work, we don't get to choose who we work alongside, right All-Might?" All-Might then nodded, confirming Izuku's answer. Soon the class drew lots, and Izuku got in team A and was paired up with a boy with red and white hair named Shoto Todoroki. All-Might then called out that he and Todoroki would be up first as villains against the hero team of Kaminari Denki and Tenya Iida. 

Once the rest of the class was in the observation area, All-Might gave the villain's 1 minute and 30 seconds to plan before the exercise started.

"Hey it's nice to meet you Todoroki-kun, my name's Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he reached out to give the frozen over boy a handshake, who hesitantly accepted.

"It's nice to meet you Midoriya." Todoroki responded, keeping his voice monotone.

"So may I ask what your quirk is so we can form a strategy?" 

"My quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot. I can create ice with my right side and fire with my left. What is yours?"

"My quirk is called Black Dragon. It basically gives me these super tough black scales on my forearms, along with my horns, wings, and tail. It also gives me a strength enhancer, but if I use too much I could damage myself. But I'm still finding out new things about my quirk."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am now technically capable of using fire, but I don't know how to activate it normally. And I didn't even always have that ability, as it only started happening after I… well… engulfed by a fiery explosion."

Todoroki started at the boy in disbelief before he face palmed and sighed, before Izuku started to speak once again.

" I wasn't harmed by it! But the strange thing that happened was that it caused my scales to glow orange, and then when I was saving someone from the zero pointer in the entrance exam, it happened again."

"So it was you who completely trashed and melted the head off one of the Zero Pointer's at the entrance exam." Todoroki interrupted, to which Izuku blushed and nodded shyly before Todoroki allowed the greenette to continue talking.

"But… I don't know. Ever since that happened, I've felt like I might be able to use other elements, kind of like you can control both ice and fire, right? If that is what your quirk's name suggests is the case. And I feel like I could be right, as I have felt a strange feeling ever since I've been around you and all of your ice. So… um… can you do me a favor?" Izuku asked.

"Okay then..? Sure what is it Midoriya?" Todoroki said, unsure of what the green haired boy was planning. Izuku then took a deep breath in and said with a completely serious face, "Use your ice on me Todoroki."

Todoroki looked both shocked and bewildered for a few seconds before he chuckled and his face returned to its usual monotone expression. "Midoriya I've only met you a little bit ago, and yet I can already tell you're going to be giving me, and presumably the rest of our class, a couple of migraines in the future." He said before he granted Izuku's wish, and encased the greenette in his ice, but left the boy's head exposed. Izuku closed his eyes and felt his body change, as he felt sort of cozy in his chilly cocoon. After a few seconds, he opened them again to see Todoroki had a calm yet intrigued look on his face as he stared at Izuku. Izuku followed the heterochromatic teen's line of sight to see that through the ice, his scales now glowed a calm light blue. Izuku beamed before looking back at Todoroki and saying, "I think it worked! Thank you Todoroki-kun!"

"No problem Midoriya. Also might I ask, why aren't you shivering? I mean you're encased in a block of ice."

"I don't know. I don't even feel cold… Oh! That reminds me. Todoroki, what do you do to activate your fire or ice? Do you think warm or cold thoughts or is it natural?"

"For me it's more of a natural feeling. But let's get you out of there now, as our exercise is about to start. I could try to teach you how to activate your powers another time if you would like." Todoroki said as he held his left hand up to the frozen Midoriya and melted the ice encasing the boy.

Izuku then stretched and thanked Todoroki for his offer before they then heard All-Might say that the heroes were now allowed to enter the building. Izuku then asked if Todoroki could freeze the room solid and create ice walls in the corners of the room to hide the bomb from view. Todoroki nodded and froze over the floor they stood in, as well as making fake walls to further stop the heroes from finding the bomb in the labyrinth of ice. Izuku then said they should stick together and look for the heroes. Todoroki nodded as the two descended down to the next floor, where they saw Iida and Kaminari walk up the stairs. All four students immediately got into fighting stances as soon as they spotted one another. 

"Stand down you villains! Your nefarious deeds end here and now!" Iida said with a determined look in his eyes, ready to win. ' _ I will not lose here. I have to be careful around them both, as their quirks are strong…. That kid with the dragon-like quirk reminds me too much of the villain that severely injured Tensei and almost ended his career as a hero. That villain had to be taken out by Endeavour he was so strong. I...I can't take any chances with him… I can't bear to see anyone else hurt as bad as Tensei was back then. Especially since that dragon villain had hurt him after gaining his trust as they were once one of his most trusted sidekicks going by the name of "Shara". How dare they manipulate and toy with my brother's trust like that. I can't... I won't take any chances with him. It may not seem like the right course of action, but… I won't let anyone else be hurt like Tensei was. _ ' Iida thought to himself as he readied his engines and Kaminari crackled a little with electricity. Todoroki then made the first move, sending out ice to trap both boy's feet, but the attack was dodged by the hero team. Iida then activated his engines and ran at Todoroki, before swerving to face Midoriya and kicking the greenette into a wall. Midoriya was too slow to react to the sudden change of targets and was sent into the wall, cratering against it and letting out a pained grunt before falling to the ground. Iida then took out his capture tape and ran to detain Midoriya before he was cut off by a sizable wall of ice from Todoroki. Izuku got up quickly and saw that Todoroki was too busy fending off Iida to notice Kaminari was behind him, readying a big attack. Izuku then activated One for All, the black and red lightning crackled around his body as he quickly shot towards Todoroki's position.

"Take this! Indiscriminate Shock! 1,300,000 volts!" Kaminari shouted as Iida retreated a fair distance away to avoid the attack. Todoroki turned around and his eyes widened in fear and surprise as Kaminari was too close to him to put up an ice wall to stop the lightning from hitting him. The heterochromatic boy braced for the impact when he heard someone call out and grab on to him. 

"Todoroki!" Izuku shouted as he jumped in front of Todoroki, still crackling with his red and black lightning, as he threw the dual-quirked boy out of the range and took the full force of the attack. Izuku screamed out in pain as he felt the lightning course through his body, but then the pain stopped even though Kaminari's attack wasn't finished. Izuku felt a fuzzy, static feeling building along his forearms and inside and between his horns, as he noticed that the feeling was similar to when you rub a balloon in your hair to build up static electricity. Kaminari's attack had stirred up a cloud of dust that covered Izuku, as the three waited for it to settle before they would resume the exercise just in case Midoriya was too injured to continue. Todoroki worried that the greenette would be seriously injured for saving him, while Kaminari and Iida were worried that the attack was too much. The dust then settled and the hero team looked surprised and shocked, as relief filled Todoroki's usually stoic face. Izuku was okay, but he was on his hands and knees panting heavily as blue streaks of lightning danced along his forearms and crackled between his horns. Izuku got up, staggering a little as he did so, with a serious look on his face. Izuku then smiled before his scales glowed purple, and the streaks of red and black lightning joined the flickering streaks of blue as he got back into a fighting stance and looked back at Todoroki.

"I think it's about time we finished this Todoroki-kun!" Izuku said, as Todoroki gave the boy a small smile before standing beside him. "The fighting ends here!" Todoroki stoically said before he quickly froze Kaminari in a block of ice and Izuku swiftly ran up to Iida. Izuku then punched the speedster's armored chest plate, as Iida was unable to block the strike in time and recoiled, as the electricity traveling up and down Izuku's arms had transferred to Iida, shocking him and causing him to stagger. Not taking any more chances, Izuku swiftly wrapped his capture tape around the staggered Iida and ended the fight. " **Iida and Kaminari have been captured! Villain team wins!** " All-Might announced into the loud speaker. Soon, the two heroes were freed from their bindings and soon met up with the rest of the class in the observation room. Izuku then held out a high five to Todoroki, wanting to celebrate their victory. Todoroki just stared at Midoriya confused before he asked shyly, "Um… What are you doing Midoriya?"

Izuku now looked equally confused, as did the rest of the class who overheard their conversation. "I'm giving you a high five! Do you not know what a high five is?" Izuku said the last part jokingly, but instantly regretted it as the heterochromatic boy started to blush and look away embarrassed.

"I-I was homeschooled by my father and I never knew anyone else my age… Sorry I don't know about this…" Todoroki said awkwardly, which made Izuku paled and feel horrible about himself as he frantically apologized to Todoroki, which made the rest of the class giggle at the greenette's antics. Then Kaminari stepped up to the two and high fived Midoriya, a quiet "Oh" came from Todoroki as Denki laughed out, "Sorry Midoriya, I couldn't just leave you hanging!" Izuku snickered at Kaminari's actions as he lowered his hand. Soon after Iida was named the MVP of the match by Momo, everyone else went and finished the exercise. Now Class 1-A was fully changed into their regular uniforms as they walked out to go home. Izuku saw Todoroki walking alone and excused himself from his usual group of Bakugo and Uraraka. Izuku walked over to the sacred boy and tapped his shoulder. Todoroki jumped a little before turning around and relaxing. "Oh, it's only you Midoriya."

"Yup, you looked pretty lonely Todoroki-kun, do you want to hang out with me and my friends on our way home?"

"Would they be okay with me being there? I don't want to intrude…" 

"Of course not! Kacchan might be a little grumpy at first, but he'll warm up to you! And you look like you needed a friend Todoroki-kun!"

"A friend huh… I've never had one before…" Todoroki said shyly.

Izuku then looked the heterochromatic boy in the eyes and smiled brightly and said, "Then I'd gladly be your first friend Todoroki-kun!" 

"Thanks Midoriya, and please call me Shoto. I don't really like being called by my last name all the time." Todoroki said calmly as Izuku nodded.

"Of course Shoto! Now come on, I've gotta introduce you to my friends!" Izuku said before he took the taller boy by the hand and led him over to the group before heading home.

  
  
  
  


...Meanwhile in a dusty old bar, a misty person was behind the counter as a pale, creepy man laughed. The man was staring at a picture of All-Might before he promptly turned it into dust. "So… I wonder what everyone would think if we went on this quest…" The man smiled creepily. "And killed the Symbol of Peace?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have a question. Should I write about when the episode Class 1-A votes for clas president? Or should I go straight into the USJ arc? Please leave a comment on it below. Thank you all for supporting!


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter on who will become Class 1-A's class president! I hope you all enjoy.

The next day at U.A., Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A sat silently as they waited for Aizawa-sensei to arrive. They knew it was going to take a while due to the swarm of reporters at the entrance to U.A. Izuku never liked the media, and now disliked them even more now, as one female reporter overheard that he was in the hero course from another reporter on the scene and had said that was impossible and that the other reporter was probably given false information, as he looked too villainous and scary to be a hero. While he was glad the other reporter and her camera man stuck up for him, as they said he apparently looked more cute than scary and that the other woman should lose her job for saying that about and in front of a child, that woman's statement still hurt a lot and brought back some unpleasant memories of his old classmates and teachers. Soon the classroom door opened, revealing their tired teacher, who gave the class an approving nod at their silence before walking behind his front desk. 

"Today, we're going to be doing something different…" Aizawa said, which caused the class to worry, as they were unsure if this would be another activity with the threat of expulsion, or something extremely exhausting like battle training with All-Might. 

"Today, we will be choosing who will be class president." Aizawa said in his usual tired voice, before he had to cover his ears.

"FINALLY A NORMAL CLASS ACTIVITY!" The entire class shouted out in unison, as Aizawa let out an exasperated sigh before telling the class to keep it down while using his quirk to intimidate the students. Class 1-A apologized to their sleep deprived teacher before he pulled his sleeping bag out and laid back on the floor. Once Aizawa had left the class to their own devices, almost everyone began to try to persuade and fight with their fellow classmates over becoming class president. Izuku, Todoroki, Jiro, and Tokoyami were the only students who didn't join in the debate. After a couple seconds of arguing and a perverted comment from Mineta on what he'll do if elected class president, someone slammed their hands loudly against their desk and shouted out, "That's enough!", in a stern and commanding tone. The class turned to the source of the voice to see that it was Iida, who was standing up and waiting for everyone's attention to be on him. Iida then cleared his throat loudly before saying to his peers, "I suggest we have a vote for the position! And whoever gets the most votes will be Class President and who has the second most is Vice President. I will hand out my notebook and we'll write the names of whoever we vote for then I'll tally up the score at the end." 

The class happily agreed with Iida's plan, and voted for class president. Izuku thought for a little while on who he wanted to vote for, before deciding that despite his earlier interactions with him, that Iida would be the best choice. Since the blue-haired boy had efficiently taken charge of his out of control classmates and came up with an effective way to settle their dispute, Izuku thought that he was well suited for the role. 

However once the scores were tallied up and Iida marked their votes on the chalkboard, Izuku felt his nerves spike. ' _ H-How am I one of the most voted people?! _ ' Izuku thought as he gulped, as he ended up being tied with Momo Yaoyorozu with three votes each, and was called to the front of the class to settle the matter with a game of Rock, Paper. Scissors. As Izuku nervously walked up to the front, he saw that Iida looked a little bummed out he didn't win, but had a smile on his face, as he was happy that one person had voted for him. Izuku then faced off against Yayorozu, the greenette closed his eyes and prayed that the black haired girl would choose Scissors and win.

"Well, It seems that I've lost. Congratulations on becoming class president Midoriya." Yayorozu said as she then respectfully bowed to the greenette, who forced out a shaky yet nervous smile as Aizawa announced their new positions as Class President and Vice President respectively. 

It was now lunch, and Izuku, Todoroki, and Uraraka were planning to sit and eat together. Bakugo had originally wanted to join the group, but due to Izuku trying to have his "brother" hang out and get more friends, was hanging out with the now self-proclaimed "Baku-squad" instead. Izuku and Todoroki sat in silence when Uraraka had approached them with one more person along with them. The two boys looked up to see Iida with her, as the taller boy politely asked if he could sit with them. Izuku and Todoroki looked at each other before nodding at Iida's question. Soon the four had at most of their lunch and had decided to start to talk about what happened earlier with Izuku becoming Class President. "So Mido, what's it like becoming class president?" Uraraka asked.

"N-Not good actually…" 

"Really?! Why would you think so?" Iida voiced his surprise, which caught the attention of the whole group before they looked back at Izuku for an answer.

"I-It's b-because I-I have n-never been the kind of person that is comfortable l-leading others… I-It's one of the reasons why I actually voted for you Iida! You looked like you were a natural born leader back there, and you managed to quiet down our class." Izuku explained as Iida looked shocked at Izuku's decision. 

' _ I-I… I've been nothing short of horrible to him, and despite that he still voted for me?! I-I… I don't understand… Maybe… Maybe I was wrong about you Midoriya. But I need to know, if you really aren't like that fake hero who hurt Tensei, what drives you to be a hero. _ ' Iida thought to himself as he cleared his throat, get the group's attention.

"Midoriya I have a question. Why do you want to be a hero?" Iida asked as everyone turned to hear Izuku's response.

"Well… you see… I want to be a hero to help and save others. I want to be like All-Might, saving people with a smile. But… I also want to be an inspiration to those with "villainous" quirks that they can be heroes too, and that someone's quirk doesn't make a person good or evil but it's the person themselves who decides who and what they want to be. I just want people to be safe and happy.… I want the world to be a better place, so people won't through the bullying, discrimination, and…well, borderline abuse by my peers and teachers as I once did..." Izuku said, his wings drooped down sadly and his expression looked sad, yet relieved that he can tell others he's close to his story.

Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida were horrified yet inspired by the greenette's reasoning. Uraraka was in tears as she then pulled Izuku into a big hug and said, "That's it Mido, I'm giving you a hug! You can't say no to it after telling us that!" The group then chuckled as Izuku blushed in Uraraka's surprisingly tight bear hug. "Thank you for answering my question Midoriya, your goals are quite admirable. And thank you for voting for me earlier." Iida said before bowing to the greenette.

"I agree with Iida, your goals are quite noble. With how positive you are, I'm not going to be surprised if you reform a criminal with your words and cheeriness alone in the future!" Todoroki joked in a monotone as the group chuckled at Izuku's embarrassed look as he repeatedly thanked the group for their kind words.

' _ It seems I was wrong about you Midoriya… I'm sorry for acting like that back then. I hope we can become friends in the future, but for now, I'll have to work on that trust. _ ' Iida thought to himself before an alarm went off, startling everyone in the cafeteria. All of the students panicked and crowded into the hallways as Iida went up and asked a third year what was going on.

"The alarm means that some has gotten past the gates at U.A.! This hasn't happened in my whole three years of me being here!" The third year replied before he rushed into the crowd in a panic. Now the group of four were shoved into the crowded hallways, as students shoved and pushed each other in their blind panic.

"Mido!" Uraraka screamed out as the short greenette tripped and fell onto the floor before they were separated by the crowd. Iida paled when he saw Midoriya get pulled under, before he looked out the window of the hallways and saw that it was the press who had broken in! Iida looked over at Uraraka and pulled her over to the wall. He was running out of time to help Midoryia, as he could be trampled to death by the panicked crowd. He then saw the nearby exit sign and got an idea.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" Iida said with a determined look in his eyes, before the brunette nodded and made him float. Iida floated up to the exit sign and said loudly and with authority, "Everyone! Please remain calm! Look outside! It is only the press that got through U.A.'s gates, and more importantly, our teachers are dealing with the problems we speak! There is no need to panic, as we are U.A. students, are we not! It is unbecoming of us to act like this when the first sign of danger arrives! Now then let's continue to our homerooms in a calm and orderly fashion." Once everyone calmed down, Uraraka let Iida down and everyone else calmly walked to their homeroom classes as the two hero students rushed to find Todoroki and Midoriya as soon as they touched the ground.

"Uraraka! Iida! Over here! He's hurt!" Todoroki said, panic now riddled his usual monotone voice as the others ran over to their friend. Iida and Uraraka gasped at the sight of Izuku, the greenette laid on the ground in pain, as the boy's biggest injury was that one of his majestic black wings was bent the wrong way. "Uraraka, Todoroki, go to Aizawa-sensei and tell him what happened to Midoriya, I'll take him to Recovery girl." Iida said, the other two looked at each other skeptically before nodding at the bluette. Iida then picked up the smaller greenette and helped him stand up. Izuku winced in pain, as he kept his right foot off the ground, as it looked like it was sprained, before Iida carried him to Recovery girl.

After Izuku had fully healed and recovered from his injuries, Iida offered to help Midoriya walk back to class. Izuku tearfully smiled, "I-Iida, your quick thinking saved my life. I can't thank you enough… I-" Iida snickered before looking back at Izuku. "Midoriya, it is no problem. After all, it's what heroes do." He said before they walked back to their homeroom.

As soon as they arrived, Aizawa had to use his quirk to stop the class from bombarding the nervous Izuku with questions, to which the greenette was extremely thankful for. Izuku then asked Aizawa if he could announce something to the class. The underground pro hero nodded and Izuku stepped forward.

"I-I would like to say something… I don't believe I'm fit to be Class President. I-I believe with what had happened today that Iida would be a better choice." Izuku said, as the class rallied in agreement with the call "Exit Sign Iida!" Iida and Izuku shook each other's hands, as he thanked the greenette for his generosity. Aizawa sighed, as he allowed Iida to become the new class president. 

  
  


While this was happening, a pale figure in a hoodie stared at the destruction he caused at the gates of U.A. before he held up the class schedule. He grinned psychotically as he laughed, ready to launch his plan into action, and finally end the reign of the Symbol of peace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's almost time for two things! Tomorrow Fatalis comes to MHW: Iceborne! And the USJ arc is up next! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope you have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9: The USJ part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the USJ! I told you all this would be a treat and I'm happy to say this is a two part special! So strap into your seatbelts folks, cause this is going to be quite the wild ride!

Class 1-A couldn't wait for today as they followed Iida's lead onto the bus. Today would be their first time doing rescue training! Izuku and the rest of his classmates wore their costumes, even though Izuku had his hood down so he could not be super sweaty before he even started training. Izuku chose to sit next to Todoroki on his left side where he fell asleep and is currently leaning against the boy's warmer side. Todoroki looked a little awkward at the embrace, and the others snickered when they noticed the greenette resting against Todoroki. The now blushing Todoroki had tried to scootch away, thinking that Izuku wouldn't be comfortable sleeping like this, but Izuku grabbed onto the boy's arm and snuggled closer against him. "Mhmm… Warm… Comfy…" Izuku sleepily mumbled out before softly snoring against Todoroki once again. Tsuyu then laughed, which drew everyone's attention to her before she commented, "He really is like a lizard, kero! He's drawn to any warm heat source when sleeping." 

Todoroki blushed as everyone snickered and giggled at the cute thought, as Tsuyu was right in her assumption. Soon, they had arrived at the USJ, and Todoroki calmly shook Izuku awake. Izuku yawned and wagged his tail as he sat up before he saw who he was leaning against. Izuku then blushed crimson and apologized profusely, as any warm heat source has always helped lull him to sleep according to his mom. Todoroki shyly said that it was okay before the two teens exited the bus.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Space hero: Thirteen! I'm their biggest fan!" Uraraka said as both her and Izuku were both fanboying and fangirling over the hero. Before Thirteen eventually spoke, Izuku overheard something about All-Might as Aizawa held up three fingers. 'Oh, I guess All-Might used up all his time.' He thought, as Thirteen explained the purpose of the USJ, or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Thirteen then had a speech on how deadly powerful quirks can be, and that they should always be used with caution and safety. Izuku then heard a faint boom in the distance, as he looked up to the sky as the others entered the building, as he could have sworn he saw a red streak soaring through the sky.

"Hey Problem child! Are you just going to stand there staring off into space or will you join us down here on Earth and follow the rest of the class?" Aizawa-sensei called out, making Izuku snap out of his thoughts and embarrassingly making his way back to the group, muttering apologize to his sensei as he rejoined everyone else. Izuku noted that his sensei actually reminded him a lot of his father, from the gruff front he puts on to hide away the fact he does care for his students, or how his eyes glow when he uses his quirk, even his curly black hair and scraggly beard reminds him of his dad, well the little bits and pieces he remembers about the man. Izuku has sort of grown to see both of his mentors as father figures to him, and that thought has always made him blush a little whenever he thinks about it. 

As soon as the doors to the USJ closed behind them, the lights began to flicker on and off, as the students murmured in confusion as to what was going on. Izuku then turned towards the center of the USJ, where a fountain was located. His eyes widened as a black petal opened up in the middle of the area, as a tall pale man covered in severed hands stepped out of the portal, followed by dozens of other criminals, before a hulking beaked creature stepped out and the portals closed, revealing a misty purple fog with sharp yellow eyes with a metal brace. 

"Hmm… Eraserhead and Thirteen are here, but I don't see All-Might anywhere… Oh well, let's get this level started!" The pale man stated while grinning creepily. 

"Sensei? Are they part of the test?" Kirishima asked.

"Stand back! Those are real villains! Thirteen, evacuate the students. I'll hold them off." Aizawa stated, as the group of students backed away from him. Izuku then ran up to the man.

"Sensei! You can't take all of them at once, your fighting style isn't suited for that!"

"Midoriya, you can't be a pro hero without having more than one trick up your sleeve." Aizawa said before rushing towards the mass of villains that were advancing towards their position. The group then took the time to make a break for the exit, before they were blocked off as the mist man warped in front of them.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains. Might I ask, where is All-Might? He was scheduled to be here, was he not? Oh well it doesn't matter, my role stays the same. To warp you hero hopefuls to your doom and have my colleagues torture you all to death!" The misty man said as he warped everyone, excluding Iida, Uraraka, Thirteen, Sero, and Shoji all across the USJ.

Izuku screamed as he plunged into the water of the Flood Zone, as he felt ice cold at first, before his scales glowed blue and his body regained its normal temperature. Izuku felt a surge of power well up inside him, as he felt like whatever his quirk was missing was regained! Before he could dwell on this he noticed a shark villain swimming towards him, their jaws wide open. Izuku didn't have time to swim away and he braced for the attack, but then felt something yank on his waist. He saw that Tsuyu had kicked the villain in the face, and with Izuku and one other person, leaped onto the boat for safety. Izuku gasped for breath, as he shakily thanked Tsuyu.

"It's no problem Midoriya, kero." She said.

"No problem. No problem! We're surrounded by villains and we're all going to die! I think that's a big problem!" Someone cried out beside Izuku, as he looked over to see Mineta, who was bawling his eyes out.

"It's probably  **your** fault this has happened you villain quirked freak! You probably betrayed our class and sold us out to them like the lying snake you are! I can't believe I'm going to die without getting to touch one of Yayorozu's boobs!" Mineta cries out, roughly pushing his stubby little pointer finger against Izuku's chest. Tsuyu then scowled at the grape haired midget, before looking at Izuku, who's wings drooped down sadly as he tried to back away from the small screaming boy, as he looked away and she saw what looked like tears flowing down his face. "See! Look at him, he's guilty! Just look at his stupid crying fac-!" Mineta got out before Tsuyu kicked him away from Izuku hard, causing the boy to be thrown against the boat wall, denting against it before falling to the ground in pain. Tsuyu then reassuringly rubbed Midoriya's back in Hope's of comforting the hurt, scared and fearful greenette, as all of the new found stress from the last few minutes pulled up, and Mineta's outburst was his tipping point.

"It's okay Midoriya. Mineta's wrong, kero. I know you're not a villain, and I know I'm usually honest to a fault with everyone I meet, kero." Tsuyu said, comforting her fellow greenette, as Izuku calmed down while mimicking her breathing to ground himself.

"T-T-Thank you As- I-I-I mean T-Tsu…" Izuku said through his tears, as the frog girl said it was no problem. Once Izuku was calmed down, they then felt the boat shake, as they looked down at the water, as the villains had started to break the boat in half with a water quirk! 

"Tsu! We need to get off this boat!"

"But what about the villains, kero?" She asked.

Izuku then came up with an idea, as the frog girl grabbed the winded Mineta as Izuku flew high into the air. He then channeled One for All into his fingertips and flicked, causing the water to separate due to the power from the force of the flick. As the water collapsed back in on itself, Mineta kept throwing out his sticky grape balls, which captured the villain as they were dragged into the middle of the whirlpool Izuku created. The trio then landed on the shore by the flood zone to see Aizawa fighting through the small fry criminals and was now facing the hand covered villain. 

"Time for the final boss." Aizawa said as he dashed forward to fight the leader. The villain was counting something, as he dodged and stroked, grabbing onto Aizawa's elbow when the man's quirk was down. Izuku and the others by the shore watched in horror as their Sensei's elbow deteriorated in front of their eyes, the underground hero jumped away before the decay could go deeper than his muscle. Aizawa winced and held onto his injured arm as the villain laughed in glee at the damage he caused.

"Ahh Eraserhead. You're pretty cool for a hero. But I can see the time is growing longer between when you can use your quirk. Also, I'm not the final boss. He is. Nomu!" He said, before the muscular, 7ft tall behemoth of a villain appeared behind Aizawa before the man had a chance to react. The creature then slammed the man's head against the ground, breaking his yellow goggles in half and splattering blood. Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta froze, as a feeling of dread filled their bodies, as their Sensei was held to the ground by the goliath and bashed his head against the ground. 

"You can't erase his quirk Eraserhead, his strength is built into him. He is the Anti-Symbol of Peace, Nomu! He was built specifically to kill All-Might himself, you don't stand a chance!" The man laughed as Izuku shook, tears fell from his eyes as his sensei was being tortured by villains, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Black lightning danced along his body without him realizing, as he just wished for the villain's to stop this and leave. Then the mist villain appeared by the hand man. 

"Ah Kurogiri, is Thirteen disposed of?" The pale man asked.

"Thirteen has been incapacitated Tomura Shigaraki, but one of the students managed to escape." Kurogiri stated as Shigaraki growled and scratched at his neck.

"Kurogiri you idiot! If you weren't our way out, I would dust you on the spot! Now our plans are ruined! I guess we'll have to head back to base and restock…" Shigaraki said, seething with rage. Izuku knew that it couldn't be the case, and his blood ran cold when the maniac smiled again, and seemingly looked in their direction.

"But first, let's kill a few kids to wound All-Might's stupid pride!" He said as he leaped at them and with blinding speed, almost had his hand wrapped around Tsuyu's face. Izuku's heart stopped, as he pleaded with any divine forces out there to let his body move, to let him save her. But he couldn't move a muscle. A scream of terror died in his throat as he pictured Tsuyu crumbling away into blood stained dust. Tears leaked from his eyes as he feared for the worst, but Shigaraki's quirk didn't activate. 

"... You really are cool, you know that Eraserhead…" Shigaraki said, before wordlessly giving the Nomu the order to slam the man's head into the ground once more. Izuku's world then went red, as he roared out in rage and desperation, "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" As in a black red and green blur, he slammed Shigaraki back away from Tsuyu.

"Oh? What's this? A little hero fledgling wants to put up a fight? What are you going to do greeny?" Shigaraki taunted as he got into a ready stance, excited to kill this worthless NPC before him when he noticed something odd. The greenette shook in rage as black and red sparks danced around him, and lightning flowed between his two… familiar… horns. Then Tsuyu and Mineta stepped back as Izuku let out a divine roar, sounding almost alien like, as he was engulfed in a sphere of air, fire, lightning, water, ice, and the blackish red lightning. Izuku's piercing roar echoed throughout the building, as though something ancient and powerful has awoken. Everyone at the scene had to cover their eyes as Izuku was engulfed in an expanding sphere of elemental fury and light. The ground shook beneath them before it was frozen over in a wide area. Tsuyu and Mineta opened their eyes when the light calmed down. They looked down to see Izuku's costume in tatters floating on the water's surface. A mixture of steam and smoke bellowed up from where Izuku once stood. Soon a low, grumbling growl was heard from the parting cloud of smoke. A scaled, black front leg of a beast stepped forward, cracking the ice beneath it as its scales turned from blue to orange. Aizawa, Tsuyu, Mineta, and even Shigaraki looked at the emerging shape with fear. In Izuku's place now stood a black scaled dragon, its mere presence radiated power, as its jagged scaly hide glowed a fiery orange to match its eyes. 

"N-No way… T-That can't be real? T-That dragon is something from one of my videogames?! I-It can't really be… no…" Shigaraki backed away as the furious dragon stalked towards the group of villains.

"Shigaraki, what is that thing?" Kurogiri asked in shock.

"... That twerp was secretly a secret endgame boss in disguise! How dare he! Kurogiri, prepare to fend of this Alatreon. NOW!" Shigaraki half shouted, half growled out in fury, as the Alatreon let out a loud, echoing battle cry, ready to engage the villains.

  
  
  
  


"Sire! It's happened! Izuku's transformed into his dragon state! He's in trouble!" Valstrax said, his mental link with Fatalis relayed the information to the ancient godly dragon. 

" _ Shit! Val, I need you to get him to calm down before he does something he's going to regret later on! Any idea on who caused him to transform _ ?" Fatalis' voice entered Valstrax's mind, the dragon needing to know the details on what he should send to help his son. 

"They look pretty powerful sire, one of the beasts the villains have looks like it could fight against this world's champion, All-Might! One can warp and the other can disintegrate things he touches." 

" _ Okay…. Val, I'm sending in Brachy! I'm sure they've missed him, and I know that a Brachydios is a companion for life. They'll do anything to help Izuku and should be more than enough to match the villain's reanimated beast. _ " 

"H-How can you tell it's reanimated?"

" _ After fighting in the Ancient dragon war, you tend to know what they sense like. Tell me the coordinates to the front gates so I can wrap Brachy in. He'll arrive in a few minutes. _ "

"On it sire!"

" _ Val, before you go. Please do whatever you can to save my son. Also, once you're done, tell him that… that Daddy says hello and that he misses him and his Mommy so very much, but he'll promise to see them very soon. _ "

"Understood sire! I'm flying down there as we speak…. Wish me luck my lord." Valstrax said as he rocketed down towards the USJ, as Fatalis hoped that his son would be okay once this battle is over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mineta's parts physically hurt me to write not going to lie. God I don't like the grape gremlin one teeny tiny bit. I hope you all like the chapter!  
> P.S. OMG Fatalis is Amazing in Iceborne!
> 
> P.P.S OMG Steve is in Smash bros!


	10. Chapter 10: The USJ part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the USJ arc. I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed.

The Alatreon stood on its hind legs and roared before it slammed its front paws into the ground and swung its head down and to the side, sending out sharp crystals of ice towards the villains. Kurogiri's portals opened up in front of the incoming projectiles and redirected them back at the dragon. The icicle spears hit the Alatreon dead on, and it roared in pain as they collided with its scales, the shards of ice shattering on contact while the dragon's hide wasn't damaged. Lightning then gathered between the dragon's horns, before it swung its head to the side as a wave of lightning bolts forced the villains back away from both the injured Eraserhead and the dragon. It then walked forward towards the villains as Tsuyu and Mineta grabbed their injured teacher while the dragon stood in front of them, distracting the villains. As the two hero students carried their hurt teacher away from the fight, Shigaraki rushed towards the dragon, his hand outstretched with his quirk activated. But the dragon simply growled at the human rushing towards it before sidestepping Shigaraki's attack and launching him back with a powered up paw slam, crackling in red black lightning. Shigaraki felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was sent back, as his Nomu rushed towards to retaliate against the beast that attacked it's master. The Nomu let out an inhuman roar before it caught the black dragon by surprise and sucker punched it back towards the waters edge. To the shock of those who were watching the battle unfold, the dragon was still standing up after getting hit in the face by the Nomu's quick and powerful punch. The Alatreon, as Shigaraki called it, growled as it's mouth sparked with the same black and red lightning Izuku has before letting out a fireball attack that combined fire and the blackish red lightning towards the villains.

"Nomu, protect!" Shigaraki cried out as the Nomu obeyed, acting as a meat shield for the two villains before it was stuck by the empowered fireball, causing an explosion and a huge plume of smoke to form in the center of the USJ plaza. The Alatreon let out a roar, believing that it had won, before another roar was heard. The roar sounded like a cry from a large bird of prey, before a red fireball sped through the ceiling of the USJ and crashed into the Alatreon, causing the dragon to cry in pain as it knocked on its side. The thing that struck the black dragon had silver scales and a sleek appearance, a dragon-like body with two weirdly shaped wings and a beak on its face before it roared once more. 

Somewhere else in the USJ, Koji Koda heard what seemed to be the voice of Izuku Midoriya, yet he didn't hear it normally, he heard it through his quirk. The shy, usually silent boy heard his classmate's loud, almost oppressive cries of, "HOW DARE YOU HURT SENSEI!" and, "I'LL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!" which didn't make sense as 1) the greenette didn't have a fire quirk and 2) the greenette would say that about anyone. Once he looked out to the main plaza, he saw the reason why he could hear his classmate in Anivoice. Instead of seeing Izuku, a tall menacing black dragon stood in his places as he fought off the villains leading the attack. As Koda was going to meet back with his class he heard another voice call out to him thanks to his quirk. The voice had a stoic Japanese accent as he heard it cry out, "Stand down Midoriya!", as a red fireball crashed through the ceiling and into Izuku. Koda's eyes widened as he saw another dragon, it had silver scales and a beak like a bird of prey, and its body was slender and built for speed. The silver dragon roared out, as Koda heard it say, "Midoriya. My name is Valstrax, and I need you to calm down. I was sent here by your father to help you, as he is worried you'd do something you'd regret if you continued to lash out in a blind rage!" Valstrax's posture shifted to a battle ready stance before his wing tips ignited in red and black flame before he rocketed forwards, like a jet as he tackled and held Izuku to the ground. Izuku struggled underneath the other dragon's weight and roared out in a rage, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?".

"He has everything to do with this, it's why you can transform into a more animalistic and draconic form. I was sent out by your father to help you." Valstrax said before he was interrupted by Izuku. "THEN WHY DIDN'T HE COME HIMSELF?!" He roared out in rage, as he continued to lash out, yet unable to get the other dragon off of him. 

"Because your father can't! He's too busy protecting you and your mother Inko!" 

Izuku stopped struggling as soon as he heard the other dragon say his mother's name. He let out a short whimpering cry, as he asked "Why…" 

"Midoriya, your father is an elder dragon of many abilities, but he had to leave because he was changing, and that change could have threatened both you and your mother's safety. He says that he loves and misses you and your mother so very much, and that his metamorphosis is almost complete. He will be able to see you two again soon, and that he'll reveal everything then, but now he needs you to calm down, before you do something you'll regret." Valstrax said.

"...Okay…" Izuku said as Valstrax backed off of the black dragon as he was engulfed in a bright white light. Izuku had reverted back to normal, his rage at the villains had dissipated as he tiredly leaned on the scaly leg of the Valstrax. 

"Nomu! Now kill that green haired brat!" Shigaraki cried out, as the Nomu, now fully regenerated back from Izuku's attack, launched at the greenette with the intent to kill. Izuku's eyes widened and braced for the worst before he heard a shrieking roar and someone else yell out the words "Die!", as the black creature was hit by orange and reddish black fireballs. Izuku opened his eyes to see Valstrax standing over him protectively and heard the sounds of incoming footsteps. He turned to see both Kirashima and Bakugo running towards him. 

"Kacchan!" 

"Deku! What the hell is going on?! What is with the dragon?" 

"I don't know, but he said it links back to my Dad somehow."

"You know what, we'll deal with this later, for now let's blow these stupid villains to smithereens!" Bakugo said as explosion popped in his palms as Shigaraki smirked.

"Nomu, I think these NPCs have earned the right to see your secret ability… Nomu use your Gigantification quirk!" Shigaraki said as the Nomu grew in size, now matching the size of Valstrax. 

"We were saving this for All-Might, but you.." Shigaraki pointed at Izuku. "Your quirk is far too dangerous to let you live and meddle in our future plans. Now then Nomu attack!" Shigaraki said with glee as the creature roared.

Valstrax quickly grabbed the three teens in its claws before narrowly avoiding the Nomu's attack and rocketing up to the USJ's entrance where the majority of his classmates were. 

"A Gigantification quirk along with its strength and speed, that thing isn't human." Kirishima said to everyone's agreement. Koda was frantically signing to the class, before Valstrax roared out and looked at the shy boy. Katsuki then looked at him and asked, "Tweety bird, the hell was that about?" 

Koda responded in a meek voice, as he looked at Izuku saying, "H-He said your father's send in an old f-friend of yours to help…"

"An old… friend?" Izuku said before he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. ' _ I-I… I think I know who that is. _ '

As All-Might ran towards the USJ, he saw something peculiar at the doorway. A blue portal with a white outlet appeared and a dinosaur-like creature stepped out. The creature had large forearms, hard blueish plate armor, a cylindrical horn, and a club tail. The creature then punched open the door and roared loudly, as if proclaiming its entrance like he usually does. 

Izuku and his classmates turned to the doorway to see an indigo dinosaur-like creature standing there. The creature then roared loudly, proudly announcing its arrival before looking down at the fearful Class 1-A, most of which were ready to fight the creature, except for Izuku who stepped forward in nothing but his bottom half of his costume and with tears in his eyes said, "Brachy… it's you…" Brachy looked at the greenette before it leaned down and grumbled in satisfaction as Izuku pet the front of its smooth, obsidian-like plating on its face. "I've missed you Brachy! But we need your help. You see that big thing over there." He points at the Nomu. "It's trying to hurt me and my friends, can you help us?" Izuku asked the dinosaur. The brute wyvern then scanned the still fearful class, before looking back at Izuku's emerald eyes and nodding, before protectively stepping in front of the group before licking its forearms and specialized pounders, causing a green slime to form on its arms. It then loudly roared out, challenging the Nomu. The Nomu let out it's own challenging roar before the two beasts charged at each other. The Nomu swung at Brachy, but the brute wyvern sidestepped before landing three blows to the Nomu's side, forcing it back and leaving green spots of slime on its body. The Nomu then brought it's fist back to strike at Brachy again, but then the slime on its side turned red and exploded. The Nomu let out a roar of pain as it was forced back once more. Then Brachy leapt into the air, trying to hit the dazed Nomu's brain, but the Nomu recuperated and dodged the blow.

"Shigaraki, I suggest we leave now." Kurogiri said to which, the childish villain agreed and both vanished into a portal as All-Might appeared in the door, as the class and one elder dragon watched the two punching powerhouses fight it out. 

" **Have no fear, for I am here!** " All-Might said boldly, gaining everyone's attention.

"All-Might! It's okay, Midoriya got the villain to flee! Who knew he could turn into a dragon?!" Kaminari said as Izuku looked confused before he remembered what had happened and nodded, confirming Izuku's story.

" **We can discuss that later, but now I need to apprehend the villains fighting in the plaza!** " 

"Wait!" Izuku called out, surprising All-Might, who was about to join the fray.

" **What is it Young Midoriya?** " 

"Don't hurt the dinosaur looking one! He's on our side and is my friend! I'll explain everything later on. And I want your story too!" Izuku said before turning and pointing at Valstrax, the dragon nodded. Before All-Might joined the fray.

  
Brachy and the Nomu were now having a full on fist clash, as they both traded and dealt blows at an extremely fast rate. But the explosions were taking its toll on both the creature's shock absorption and regeneration, while the Nomu could even put a dent into Brachy's shell. Then Brachy jumped back as slime mold covered its face as it became enraged at the mindless beast who hurt his little green haired dragon companion. It roared out as the explosions it dealt with its punches were now instantaneous, weakening the Nomu's quirks even more as it took off the creature's arm with an explosive punch. It then sensed another creature coming up behind it and sidestepped as a blonde blur yelled out " **Texas Smash!** ". A muscular blonde man then punched the Nomu so hard, it launched the large creature into the roof of the USJ. Brachy then let out a victory roar, the creature was impressed by the man's powerful punch, as the man reminded Brachy of a Rajang with their impressive power. And Class 1-A cheered, as this nightmarish situation was over, yet Izuku was still dreading the aftermath of it, and what it could mean for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed. I just had a very busy weekend. But I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. Also... what is everyone's opinion if I would have Izuku eventually end up in a relationship, and with who should it be with? I don't want it to be Bakugo, since he's just going to be Izuku's best friend.


	11. Notice: seeking ideas and help for future chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking ideas and explaining why I haven't been updating this fic as often.

Dear everyone,

Hello! I'm very sorry for how long the next chapter is taking, but I have so many ideas for this fic that I don't know what stuff I should do or even include moving forward (basically a mix of to many ideas and writers block). For the record, I will NOT be canceling this fic, but I would rather get ideas and support from you guys on how I can improve and better my writing moving forward. I have some ideas on what elements this fic could include koving forward and I want you all to comment on them and give me feedback on what you all want to see happen in this fic. 

Thank you so much for the support and I hope everyone has an amazing day.

Some ideas I've had about this fic are,

•Including Negigante, and have him and Valstrax have a relationship similar to Samurai Jack and the Scotsman from Samurai Jack. Also, I can't unhear Nergi's voice being exactly like the Scotsman, as it fits Nergi's personality too well.

•Including Teostra and Lunastra as being bodyguards for Izuku while in the Monster Hunter world.

•Including Dire Miralis as Izuku's Uncle and Crimson Fatalis as Izuku's Aunt.

•Including other MH monsters, as they will be present in one of the arcs. 

•One suggestion I saw was having Koda becoming a Rider, what are your thoughts.

•If Izuku should end up in a relationship with someone. Some of the suggestions for a partner were Tsuyu, Jiro, Uraraka, and Todoroki. 

•Who will Izuku inter with? Two choices would be Gran Torino or Ryuko, but what are your thoughts?

•Should I write more fic's like this one? As I have had crossover ideas with MHA for Godzilla, where Izuku gets adopted by Gojira, ya know like Minilla. And in that fic, the Titans from the monster verse evolved and developed quirks that made them humanoid in appearance, which is why Titan sightings were lost to history.

Thank you all again for reading, and I hope to here from you all soon!

From,  
Dinodan121


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath of the USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! What happened after the end of the USJ!

"So… can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Detective Tsukauchi asked Izuku and All-Might, who were in a meeting with the rest of the U.A staff and a new person. 

"I will explain everything detective, but it will seem a little far-fetched." The mysterious new person said as Izuku and the rest looked at him. The male newcomer has silver scales on the same parts of his body as Izuku, his light blue eyes scanning his surroundings diligently. On his back, two wing like appendages stuck out of the back of the white kimono he wore and has spikey grey hair. 

"I understand that it's going to be far fetched, but in today's world of amazing and strange quirks, that's basically our normal. And just to make sure, I will tell everyone here whether you are truthful or not, thanks to my quirk." The detective said as the stranger sighed.

"To start, the silver dragon from the attack, that's me. My name is Valstrax, and I am a being known as an elder dragon." Valstrax said with a straight face before he was interrupted by Aizawa, who wasn't too injured by the Nomu, only suffering a few broken ribs and broken left arm which now resides in a cast.

"Elder Dragon? You mean like the kinds from those old games I used to play when I was in my first year in U.A.?" The tired hero asked, as he thought back to when he, Hizashi Yamada, and Shirakumo Oboro used to meet up together after school and hang out, to which Oboro introduced them to a little game series called Monster Hunter, and now that he thought about it, the purple dinosaur looked a lot like a creature from those games, he couldn't remember its name, but remembered the game classified it as a brute wyvern.

"Well…yes but those games aren't fiction, as the creatures from them are very much real." Valstrax said, much to the shock of the group. 

"What do you mean, it's just a game! There's no way things from a game can be real… right?" Vlad King said skeptically as Valstrax sighed.

"Well yes, some elements of that game are fake, like the personalities of some of the monsters, but they are real. You could say that I'm technically an alien, as we are from a different world."

"Wait, we? You mean there's more of you?" Snipe asked, to which Valstrax nodded.

"Indeed, but they are mostly on our own world. But as for how we got to your planet it has to deal with one person from our world." Valstrax said as he looked at Izuku, the rest of the heroes looked confused as to why the young greenette had anything to do with this whole confusing tale.

"Your father, Izuku Midoriya, is the single most powerful elder dragon in our world. The humans from our world feared him for his might, and his very presence sends most living things fleeing for their lives. He is essentially, a god." Valstrax said.

"A-A god?! B-But how? M-My dad was just a normal person with a fire breathing quirk?! T-That can't be true… can it?" Izuku asked.

"Well, your father had a personal vendetta against the humans of our world, as they've committed terrible atrocities to dragon kind during a bloody conflict called the Great Dragon War. These humans from that ancient civilization used the bodies and bones of our fallen brothers and sisters to build their weapons and fortresses they used against us. But, your father told me the last straw was when he hear news of those humans building undead abominations from the corpses of different fallen dragons, and reanimating them to fight against us." 

"That's horrible!" Midnight stated, to which the elder dragon nodded.

"It was, but your father then did the only thing he could do to bring balance back to the world, and that was completely destroy any and all traces of the ancient civilization. He burned their towers to the ground, and engulfed the world in a burning hellscape. But along with the humans, he also destroyed the warring elder dragons too, so their power doesn't destroy the world by running rampant without the humans to stop them. By the end of his rage, only a small handful of humans and elder dragons were left, and he let the world rebuild the balance it once lost, and the secrets of the ancients power were lost to the flames of time." Valstrax finished his tale, the one he heard from Fatalis himself many times. The room was quiet in shock, the group then looked over to Tsukancui for an answer. The detective merely nodded, confirming that the tale was true.

"That's… sounds exactly like one of the legends from that game we used to play with Oboro, Sho…" Present Mic said, unusually quiet as the underground hero simply nodded at him in confirmation. 

"So… why did my dad fall in love with my mom then?" Izuku asked shyly, unsure of why his father, who he seemingly had been known to hate humans with a passion, fell in love with one.

Valstrax chuckled and smiled at the boy before saying, "My lord had always said that he fell in love with Inko due to her pure heart. He once told me that after a few hundred years, he grew bored of all the destruction he had to cause to keep balance to our world's nature, or to simply defend himself. So he had opened a portal to a different world and entered through it, ending up at this world. But the world hopping had some downsides, and he was left in a more, humanoid form than before. At first he was livid at the thought of looking like your kind, but he soon realized that he shouldn't cast judgement on your people yet, as he didn't know if your kind deserved the total annihilation like his world's humans did. So after a few days of wandering through your city, basically homeless, he accidentally bumped into someone, your mother Izuku, who instantly apologized and tried to help him to his feet. Bewildered by the action, he thanked for the help, and went off on his own but Inko saw the ratty clothes on your father's body and offered him to stay the night. Your father begrudgingly agreed, and was curious at how selfless your mother was, helping and caring for everyone and everything around her. During frequent trips between both of our worlds, Inko and your father slowly started to fall in love, and your father was able to use the kindness she showed him to once again not hate all life on our world. He became more peaceful, as he started to once again let the elder dragons and some other creatures around him. The elder dragons were relieved that your father was letting the atrocities of the past go, and also not trying to kill them on sight. He took up the alias of Hisashi Midoriya in your world, and lived happily with Inko." Valstrax said, Izuku and his teachers intently listening to the story.

"So… why did Dad have to leave us?" Izuku asked sadly.

"Well… it was to protect you. I'm sure most of the pros are aware of the large section of forest mysteriously vanishing, leaving nothing but a blacked crater behind?" Valstrax said.

"So are you telling me the large section of the Beast's forest that was destroyed by Young Midoriya's father?" Yagi said, as Valstrax nodded at his question.

"You see, Izuku's father's species goes through a special metamorphosis period once they get old enough. This process is very dangerous, as the energy released can cause the destruction you saw there. He had returned to our world until the violent outbursts of energy subsided and he could return here. He is currently almost fully finished the molting process."

"Really?! I-I… I can see him soon right? I-I don't remember much about him, but I know he means a lot to mom, Auntie Mitsuki, and Uncle Marasu." Izuku asked shyly, to which Valstrax ruffled the boy's hair.

"Exactly. And he misses you both a whole lot kid. He should be done by the middle of the summer." 

"So how did you meet Midoriya's father?" Nedzu asked.

"Well, he met me a long time ago, on top of a mountain above the clouds and said he wanted to talk. After some initial speculation I obliged and the rest was history. After some time he told me, along with the rest of his court, he wanted to talk with us because he wanted to reconnect with the other elders. He then assembled his most trusted friends and allies to be part of his court, which is like a king or queen's group of advisers, except we all share a mental link with each other used to inform the others about our surroundings. That mental link works a lot like calling someone on a cell phone, except its telepathic. I could set up a mental link with you Izuku, but I would need your permission first, as it doesn't work without it." Valstrax explained, to which Izuku nodded. Valstrax then walked over to the greenette and, with his index finger, poked the boy's forehead, as a mystical red energy glowed from his finger tip. After a few seconds, Valstrax backed up and closed his eyes.

' _ There we go. Can you hear me Izuku? _ ' Valstrax thought while using the mental link he had just created with Izuku.

' _ Yes! Wow, this is incredible! _ ' Izuku thought out, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet, as he felt a slight tingling sensation on the back of his head as the link was open. Valstrax then opened his eyes and turned the link off before returning his gaze back to the group of heroes.

"Sorry for the interruption, but now let's continue our conversation." Valstrax said politely.

"Of course. But I have a few questions I would like answers too." Nedzu said.

"Ask away." 

"So back in the USJ incident, how did you know Midoriya's location?" The U.A principal asked.

"His father told me due to our mental link, as he could sense that his son was in danger, and sent me in to help. Also I am assigned by his father to survey him and his mother, so they don't get into any life threatening situations."

"Do you know about the games that are based on your world?"

"Yes I do, and if you want more research on our world, those games are pretty the best option out there, as it is almost 100 % the same."

"What was that dinosaur-like creature that helped All-Might defeat the Nomu?"

"That was Brachy, a brute wyvern from our world known as a Brachydios. Izuku's father said that he took Izuku to our world once and found him when he was a hatchling, and the boy formed an unbreakable bond with the creature. Hisashi told Izuku the name of the creature, before he came up with the nickname of Brachy." Valstrax explained, as the heroes then turned to Izuku about the unclever nickname.

"I was only 4!" Izuku said blushing a little before the heroes turned back to Valstrax.

"Alright, last question. What happened to Midoriya when he transformed during the attack?" Nedzu asked.

"That was Izuku's dragon form. Due to being half elder dragon, he can transform into a powerful being. But I assume that due to being half human, it was only fully unlocked under that stressful situation. But I can say that the creature Izuku turned into is one of the most powerful elder dragons known to our world. This creature is capable of controlling the elements of fire, water, ice, thunder, and a mysterious fifth element present in our world known as dragon." Valstrax explained.

"What's the creature called?" Snipe asked.

"It's called an Alatreon. One of the three black dragons present in our world. The black dragons are the most powerful dragons in our world. There are very few of them, but the three main ones are Alatreon, who can control the elements of nature itself, Dire Miralis, a gigantic dragon that is said to boil seas turning them red, and Izuku's father, a dragon of such power, that his younger form was said by the ancients to be able rend the world in flames in three days…" Valstrax said, as the air in the room got tense, as Izuku stared at his black, scaled hands trembling at the seemingly apocalyptic power stored inside him.

"And may I ask, what is your Midoriya's father called in your world?" Yagi asked.

"Well, I could just tell you outright, but I know of a rhyme about him that the humans in my world that describes him and his power better than just stating it out right. But just know that he has changed a lot since this song was made, so take the legend with a grain of salt." Valstrax said before clearing his throat.

"When the world is full of wyverns

The legend is revived

Meat is eaten, Bone is crunched.

And blood is sucked up dry

He burns the earth

And melts through iron

He boils the rivers

And mows down trees

He awakens the winds

And lights an inferno

He is called Fatalis

The wyvern of destiny

He is called Fatalis

The wyvern of destruction

Call for help

Run for your lives

And don't forget to

Pray to the skies

He is called Fatalis

The wyvern of destiny

He is called Fatalis

The wyvern of destruction

Fatalis, Fatalis 

Heaven and Earth are yours

Fatalis, Fatalis

Heaven and Earth are yours" Valstrax said aloud, before he opened his eyes to the silent room.

The heroes felt a chill run down their spine at the legend of Fatalis before Nedzu spoke out, ending the silence.

"Thank you Valstrax. I presume you can take care of Midoriya's friend Brachy during the days he's at home?" Nedzu asked.

"Yes. But I have to ask, where will I stay?"

"We already have teacher dorms installed on campus, so you will be staying in one of the vacant rooms while Brachy will be staying in one of the gyms until we can build a pen for him, if he's bonded with Midoriya like you said. We will discuss what has happened and our plans to combat the villains in the future over the break days. Both you and Midoriya may take your leave, as we need to discuss more private matters about the villains involved with the attacks on the USJ. We thank you both for this insight onto the situation we have ourselves in." Nedzu said as both Valstrax and Izuku bowed to the teachers, thanking them for their time before leaving the room. Once the door was shut behind them, All-Might looked at Tsukancui.

"Is everything that Valstrax said true Tsukancui?" Yagi asked, to which the detective nodded.

"100% true. But we can conduct research into Midoriya and his father's world later, right now we need to discuss what happened at the USJ. And All-Might, it isn't good news we found…" Tsukancui said, as All-Might frowned as the meeting continued.

  
  
  


**_________________________**

  
  


Meanwhile at an unknown bar…

  
  


Shigaraki growled as he screamed out in fury about what had happened at the USJ.

"And then one of those NPCs turned into an Alatreon of all things?! I don't know how that's possible Sensei! And then a Valstrax and Brachydios show up too! I mean the Nomu didn't stand a chance, even with its Gigantification quirk! I was cheated out of my victory by some stupid chance encounters with high level bosses!" Tomura fumed, before turning his attention back to a black screen with white words saying, sound only, on top.

  
  


"Now now young Tomura. Where you see failure, I see opportunity. As if we can capture that boy and… persuade him to our side, heroes won't stand a chance against you, young Tomura." A cold, blood chilling voice said from the TV as Shigaraki started to grin madly.

"Yes… if we can have an Alatreon on our side, not even All-Might in his prime would be able to stop us!" Shigaraki madly cackled out as the person behind the screen smirked in delight.

' _ So… Elder dragons really have arrived at this world. No matter. I'll be able to bend both worlds to my will once my plan comes together, and nothing will be able to stop me. Since after all, what is the purpose of having God-like strength like mine without putting it to good use… _ ' All for One thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and looked to the tubes behind him. ' _ Soon, I will return, and when I do, the world will bow down to my every whim. And All-Might won't put a dent in my plans this time… _ ' The supervillain thought as he stared at one of the creatures floating in the green liquid. With its purplish black scales and large muscular wing-arms, two blue spiraling horns facing back on its head, a long three pronged bladed tail, sharp scales running along the edge of the wings past its hands, and a cluster of orange glowing scales underneath its neck, the dragon inside looked like a chimera, on that All for One was particularly excited to see in action as he laughed to himself, as the creature was almost complete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter too so long, but I haven't been able to work on this fic for a while, due to a mix of both writers block and because I was too busy. So expect future chapters to come out less frequently than before. Also I'd like to hear any ideas you might have for the future of this fic, as I want to hear your ideas too. Also I'm happy people like Nergi having a Scottish accent. 
> 
> Thanks for everything,
> 
> Dinodan121


	13. Chapter 12: A Mother's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku confronts his mother about the truth surrounding his father.

Izuku stood in front of the door to his mother's apartment nervously, as his heart pounded loudly in his chest and his throat started to dry up. He winced a little, as his whole body was sore after the whole ordeal at the USJ as he began to think to himself.

'W-What am I going to ask Mom? This whole day has been just one bombshell after another, and I don't know if I can do this… No, I have to do this, I have to find out about who Dad really was. I need answers to all of this, and hopefully Mom has them.' Izuku thought as he then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.As soon as he finished knocking, door immediately swung open, as a teary eyed Inko Midoriya scooped her son into a bear hug and proceeded to drag him inside while telling him how worried she was after seeing the local news' story about the attack on the USJ.

"Mom! Mom I'm okay! P-Please put me down, you're crushing my lungs!" Izuku pleaded with his mother, before she then apologized and gently set the draconic boy on his feet. Both Izuku and his mother then moved to the couch, where they sat silently for a few seconds before Izuku decided to speak his mind.

"M-Mom… I-I have to ask you about something. W-What was Dad really like? B-Because something… happened at the USJ, and I feel like you haven't told me the whole truth…" Izuku shyly spoke up, as his mother then solemnly nodded before sighing and looking Izuku straight in the eyes.

"You meet your father's… friend didn't you Izuku. The one he has guard us, Valstrax right?" Inko calmly said before Izuku slowly nodded. The older greenette sighed before softly smiling. 

"I knew this day would come… but I've always known I wouldn't be ready for it. Before you ask Izuku, yes I've always known about your father's true identity and everything that Valstrax has said about your father is true."

"But why didn't you tell me?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Because you weren't ready to know about it back then, you were too young, ...I still think you're too young.... Izuku, your father always warned me about it before he… left. He said that it would be… dangerous for you to awaken your powers before you were ready… Your father had said you'd probably just go rushing head first into dangerous situations with no sense of self preservation just like All-Might if you found out the truth too soon... But it seems you turned out that way regardless..." Inko said sadly with a light chuckle.

"S-So y-you kept everything from me to keep me safe..?" Izuku asked.

Inko nodded at her son before giving him a smile. "It's a mother's job to keep their children safe, I was only doing what was right during that time." She said with a light laugh before wiping away any stray tears onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"Hey Mom… c-can I ask you something?" 

"Of course Izuku."

"W-What…. What was Dad like..?" Izuku asked, his wings dropped down sadly, as his mother looked back at him with a sad smile.

"Of course…. Your father was the nicest man I've ever known. He'd make me laugh and cry, and we were both very, very happy with each other…. When Hisashi had to travel back to his own world, he'd always bring a photo album of us with him, so he could show his friends and family. And once you were born Izuku, he always flaunted your baby pictures to his brother and sister!" Inko laughed out as Izuku turned bright red at the teasing. 

"Wait, Dad has a brother and sister? I have an Aunt and Uncle! Why haven't I met them before?!" Izuku said in surprise as Inko giggled at his reaction.

"Your Aunt and Uncle were currently going through their metamorphosises, like your father is now. So in order to cheer them up, Hisashi would go and show them photos of us and tell them all about us. I have only met them in person once, and that was on our Wedding day. It was only a few days after the wedding that both your Aunt and Uncle began to go into their metamorphosises." Inko explained.

"So… how old is Dad compared to Auntie and Uncle?" Izuku asked.

"Your father was the oldest, and your Aunt and Uncle were twins. He said that he was 2 years older than them both."

"So if Dad was the oldest, why did Auntie and Uncle go into their metamorphosis first?" Izuku asked.

"I actually had asked him that same question. He said that due to them being twins who hatched from the same egg, the flames they were able to produce were hotter than normal, causing them to go under metamorphosis sooner than your father. Your father said that during the metamorphosis period, your Uncle had to stay submerged in the ocean due to how much heat he was giving off, and your Aunt had to stay on a volcanic island to better regulate and absorb the excess heat she produced. Both of them should be completely finished with the metamorphosis process, and are now waiting for your father to finish with his." Inko explained to a beaming Izuku, the draconic boy fascinated completely with his mother's explanation. Inko was shocked, yet happy to see her react like that, as she had only seen him get that fascinated by a subject once before when he first began to analyze quirks.

So for the rest of the day, Inko had regaled some stories of the past between her and Hisashi to her son, who listened to them with wonder and awe. Inko was beyond happy to see her son this happy, after everything that has happened this day, she knew her little hero more than deserved it. Once Izuku was asleep in his room around 8:00, Inko rummaged through the attic, looking for something. After a good few minutes of searching, she smiled as she pulled out a dusty old book. Gently, she blew the dust away revealing the title, "The Midoriya Family Photo Album.". Inko smiled, thankful that U.A. had given the students a couple days off in reprieve from the villain attack, as she now could spend some quality bonding time with her son. Inko felt a tear fall down her cheek and land on the album's cover. " _ If only Hisashi could see him now. He'd be so proud of you Izuku. I can only hope that this will help you remember what your father was like. _ " She thought to herself as she climbed back down the ladder, the album tucked under her arm. She walked past Izuku's room one last time before getting ready to go to bed. " _ Sweet dreams my darling baby boy. I'll see you in the morning. _ " She smiled at the door with the All-Might name plate with Izuku's name written on it before walking off to her room, excited to show her son even more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Guess who's back! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter that didn't feel rushed for the longest time! So consider this my belated birthday present to all of you! Especially considering that I had just celebrated my own birthday on the 1st. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I promise more will come out soon, as we finally are heading into the Sports Festival! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a great day!


	14. Chapter 13: Declarations of war, handicaps, and a blossoming new friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for how long of a wait this chapter was! But with some writing tips I had gotten, I can now finally say the Sports Festival arc is now under way!

The day of the Sport's Festival has finally arrived, and Izuku was practically buzzing with excitement. Bakugo and Uraraka snickered upon seeing the draconic boy's tail wag happily as they all waited for Present Mic to call them for the opening ceremony.

"Midoriya." 

Izuku turned around to find Todoroki face to face with him, a cold stoic expression on the scarred boy's face.

"Relatively speaking, I'm stronger than you. I have more control over my quirk than you, and the strength aspect of your quirk is quite similar to All-Might's quirk, which is more of a reason for me to beat you today. Consider this a declaration of war, Midoriya." Todoroki said coldly, before he turned to walk away from Izuku, leaving the rest of Class 1-A dumbfounded by Todoroki's speech.

"Woah dude! I don't think that's necessary. I mean we're all a part of Class 1-A right?" Kaminari nervously questioned Todoroki by placing a hand on his right shoulder, trying to defuse the now tense atmosphere in the room.

"Kaminari, this is a competition. Whether or not we're classmates is irrelevant during the Sports Festival. I'm going to win this whole thing, and I won't let trivial things like this stand in my way." Todoroki said before decreasing the temperature of his shoulder, causing Kaminari to jerk his hand back, not wanting Todoroki to potentially freeze it solid.

"Stupid Half and Half. Just who does he think he is? Don't let him get into your head Deku, cause his declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Bakugo said, before he began angrily mumbling about Todoroki's attitude. But Bakugo's version of "relief" still didn't quite clear Izuku of his anxiety of his friend's declaration. Present Mic was then heard on the loudspeakers, calling all of the first years to the stadium. As Class 1-A was exiting the room, Izuku could have sworn he heard Mineta start to snicker towards him when the grape haired boy walked past him. 

"Problem Child. Could you come here for a sec? I need to speak to you about something." Izuku stopped in his tracks and turned around, along with a good portion of Class 1-A, to see Aizawa-Sensei standing outside the waiting room.

"What is it Sensei?" Izuku asked, confused as to why his homeroom teacher wanted to go talk with him. 

'What is this about? Is it about my powers? Why would Sensei want to talk to me right before the opening ceremony of the Sports festival?' Izuku thought to himself in a panic.

Aizawa sighed, sounding both physically and mentally exhausted, before he gave Midoriya a sorrowful look before taking a deep breath. The air was tense into the hallway as Class 1-A waited in suspense for what their teacher had to say.

"I'm sorry Problem Child, but after some in-depth and lengthy talks between Principal Nedzu and U.A's top sponsors, the Mineta's, it was decided that you would not be allowed to use your wings mutation of your quirk during the first two events of the Sports Festival."

Izuku shrunk in on himself, almost knowing that that was going to be what was said. But what Izuku wasn't expecting was the amount of his classmates that figuratively, and literally in Bakugo's case, exploded in outrage at Aizawa's statement. 

"That's not fair! Deku shouldn't be forced to be handicapped at such a major event!" Uraraka exclaimed as Bakugo, Kirishima, Shoji, Kaminari, Ashido, Tsuyu, and Sero nodded in agreement with the brunette.

"I-I don't know guys… I-It does seem quite f-fair… I-I think it's oka-." Izuku was cut off when a sturdy yet firm hand grasped his shoulder reassuringly, keeping the winged boy grounded instead of spiraling into a fit of apologetic and self-deprecating mumbling from his own anxieties and self-doubt. Izuku sharply took in a breath at the unexpected reassurance, before he looked up to see who his "savior" was and was stunned to see a certain tall, blue haired, glasses wearing boy giving a rigid, yet reassuring smile down at him.

"I-Iida…" Izuku said quietly, as the class president nodded before turning his gaze back towards Aizawa.

"Sensei, I fully agree with Uraraka's statement with this unexpected and down right targeted limitation Midoriya has to forcibly partake in. Please know that I mean no disrespect when I say that I personally think that this handicap to my classmate is fucking ridiculous. If this event is where he can finally show the world his potential to be a hero, then I say that this handicap towards him was specifically made to undermine his future success! But if the policy is truly set in stone, then I guess we have no other option than to continue with the Sports festival. Oh! And speaking of the festival, we must get going! We don't want to be late to arrive for the opening ceremony! Thank you Sensei and we'll make you proud!" Iida exclaimed punctually, waving his arm in a robot-like movement and giving Aizawa a full 90 degree bow before he began to usher his classmates to the stadium. The class moved along with the blue haired teen, both dumbfounded by the fact that Iida had cursed and astonished that Iida had stuck up for Midoriya.

"I-Iida… y-you didn't have t-to..!" Midoriya exclaimed before the blue haired boy cut him off again.

"Midoriya, I'm sorry. For both my own actions towards you in the past and for not seeing your true self sooner. I merely wanted to stick up for you, like how a Class President and future hero should. Believe me. After The USJ, I had a long and thoughtful talk with my brother about what I had done, and how to better myself for the future. I'm going to be turning over a new leaf thanks to the Sports Festival and thanks to you as well, since I would still be stuck up in my biased ways if it weren't for you Midoriya. And I think that it's time I properly introduce myself to you, as an aspiring hero student, classmate, ...and possible friend as well. Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Somei Junior High, it's a pleasure to meet you." Iida said jovially as he extended a hand to Izuku, the greenette standing in awe and silence. Izuku glanced between Iida's face and hand before Izuku shakily extended his own hand and shook Iida's hand with a proud, beaming smile and a bond of friendship began to bloom between the two boys.

"Hi Iida! My name is Izuku Midoriya from Mustafa Junior High! It's nice to meet you too!" Izuku said happily as his tail wagged back and forth, making the taller Iida blush as they rejoined with the rest of their class and they all stepped into the light of the stadium, ready to show the world they are here, and that they won't back down no matter the odds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! You all thought I was dead, well too bad, I'm alive! I'm so happy to finally get a start on the Sports Festival Arc! This was such a pain to finally figure out what I wanted to do, but thanks to some newly made friends' advice and tips, I finally have an idea in mind for how the Sports festival will go! I hope you all have enjoyed my fic so far, as I'm not done with it yet!


End file.
